


Freeman Cove

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: The Freeman Cove Review [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Cars, Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Cat, Cat, Closeted Character, Explanations, F/F, Honesty, Humor, Ianto's a hunter, M/M, Magic Drugs, Past Castiel/Others, Pie, Pizza, Pre-Season/Series 01, Romance, Snooping, but doesn't play a big role, car talk, characters from other fandoms, closeted-ish, hunting au, low angst if I can help it, mention of torture devices, minor crossover, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: Note: While this is sort of a crossover, the non-Supernatural characters don't play a big role in the main story. I do have plans for timestamps.Over a millennia ago, Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar ran away from Heaven, much preferring the freedom to be found on Earth. Eventually they settled and founded a town in what is now New Hampshire, the 'Live Free or Die' state. Rather fitting for three runaway angels really. Their town is a safe haven for so called 'monsters' who want nothing more than to live in peace.Will all that change when a notorious young Hunter comes to town? What happens when Castiel develops feelings for the man? What will happen when Dean discovers the truth of the quirky seaside town and its inhabitants? Will his growing feelings for Castiel override years of conditioning by his hunting family?Tags will be added as the story progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm not going to promise anything. BUT I really love this idea, better than all my other fics on this site put together. I hope you like it too. It's not finished but I know where I want it to go. Please enjoy this introduction and let me know if you want to see more.  
> This was primarily inspired by Hedge Witch by EthneDragon and palominopup. (I'll try and link them later, but it's in my bookmarks if you wanna check it out)

 

Castiel found peace in sitting atop the old light house and gazing out at the ocean below. Father knew he needed it after living with Gabriel and Balthazar for so long. He loved his brothers with every fiber but Lord did they get on his nerves. So whenever they started comparing sexual conquests or bickering about inane matters, Castiel retreated up there.

The Freeman Cove Light House was no longer lit, having been decommissioned in the early '90s. Castiel and his brothers had lived in the Keeper's cottage long before though. In fact, the three angels had founded the town some thirty years before New Hampshire was the ninth state admitted to the newly formed union.

Freeman Cove was a safe haven for those of the supernatural persuasion who just wanted to live in peace and be left alone. Folks here didn't hunt humans, considering most of them were born that way. Of course, a lot of hunters didn't understand that and rarely gave “monsters” a chance. Angels rarely did either but Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar were different. They were runaways from the Heavenly Host and had been for over a thousand years. Earth and humanity were much more pleasant.

This was a town of outcasts, of those who didn't think how they were “suppose to”. And considering New Hampshire's motto had become “Live free or die”, the angels chose the right colony to settle in.

“Castiel!” Balthazar called from the ground, “When you're done avoiding me and the midget—ow!”

“My vessel is average height, moron. I'm taller than you in our true forms. Also midget isn't PC anymore.”

Castiel looked down at his brothers “What do you two want?”

“Mayor's called a town council meeting” Gabriel said, “says it's important. And since you're the police chief you kinda have to be there and not hide up there all night.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, sighed and flew to the ground “Town Hall or The Diving Demon?”

The Diving Demon was one of only two bars in town and was a favorite gathering spot for the Town Council.

“Double D” Balthazar answered “apparently this meeting will require alcohol. Shall we?”

“Let's take the Bel Air” Gabriel said, “I feel like driving.”

Castiel followed his brothers to Gabriel's car “You want to go somewhere after, don't you?”

Balthazar grinned “Blue Whale's having a special tonight.”

The Blue Whale was a bar an hour north in Maine in a town that was a no-fly zone for angels. It had something to do with the witch who lived there. Castiel didn't care as he rarely left Freeman Cove anyway. Though on occasion he did like to venture to Mount Everest and just sit for awhile. It was refreshing.

He slid into the backseat “Did the mayor say why it's important?”

“No,” Gabriel started the car “but Chuck sounded frazzled. Mind, I'm pretty sure that's his default setting.”

“Perhaps he had a vision.”

“God, I hope not,” Balthazar groaned. “All we need is for something to spark Heaven's interest.”

“True” Gabriel nodded “But I just reinforced the wards. If anyone upstairs, or downstairs for that matter, looks in on Chuck they won't notice us.”

Mayor Chuck Shurley was one of the few humans in town but he was a prophet. According to Heaven's plan he shouldn't know he was a prophet yet but the three Earth angels didn't go with Heaven's plans.

The Diving Demon Bar & Grill was across the square from Town Hall and was the third oldest building in Freeman Cove. Its sign had no words but a picture of a stereotypical demon (with horns, tail, and pitchfork) wearing a 1920s swimming costume posed to dive. It didn't always serve food and wasn't always called what it was. They'd called it the Three Feathers till they gave it to Cain when he came to town. The Knight of Hell needed a new lease on life after he lost the woman he loved—the angels were happy to help.

Benny Lafitte, the vampire bartender was the only other one inside when they entered. It made sense as there was a sign on the door saying “Closed for Council Meeting”.

“Hello angels” he greeted them. “First to show as always. What can I get for ya?”

Balthazar sauntered over to the bar and sat down, “The usual, swamp rat.”

Castiel and Gabriel sat at the usual table—in the center of the place, in view of all doors and windows.

“Make mine a double,” Gabriel said. “Bal and I are headed up to Collinsport later. Wanna join?”

Benny snorted and rolled his eyes “No thanks. That place gives me the creeps.”

“You work for a half-crazed demon who carries a lizard on his shoulder, who keeps bees and who committed the first murder and _Collinsport_ gives you the creeps?”

“He killed Abel to his soul,” Castiel pointed out. “He was protecting his brother. In an odd sort of way but still.”

“I know. I was there. I was the one who had to console Michael when his first vessel became a demon.”

“Speak of the devil” Balthazar announced as Cain came in through the back door, his bearded dragon settled on his shoulder.

“Ah, I thought my ears were burning,” Cain smiled “Evening gentlemen.”

Everyone stared at him for there was something different about the demons appearance.

“Uh, Cain” Gabriel pointed to him “Why is your gorgeous silver hair the color of a gay pride flag? Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course, but it's not June.”

Cain sighed as he sat at the table “I was at Asmodeus' earlier. He was experimenting. A vial exploded. It nearly gave poor Tad Cooper a heart attack.” He scratched under the lizard's chin. “Thank goodness he was resting on the window sill, otherwise he's have been turned into a chameleon.”

Asmodeus was the other demon in town and like Cain, he didn't kill humans. He was just the kooky scientist of Freeman Cove.

Pamela Barnes, council member and town psychic sashayed into the bar “Hey fellas.”

“Hey beautiful,” Gabriel winked at her. “You're psychic. You know what crawled up Chuck's butt?”

“Doesn't work like at, sweet cheeks.” Pamela grabbed a bottle of beer from Benny and popped the top. “You guys give any thought to my idea?”

There was a chorus of nos.

Pamela gave an exaggerated pout “Come on, guys. A calendar is just the thing to bring in town income.”

“Not the one you suggested, cher,” Benny said “the top cocks of Freeman Cove.”

“You just have to know the right websites.”

Balthazar sipped his bourbon “Only if we do a female equivalent, darling.”

Pamela glared at him.

Balthazar smirked “Didn't think so.”

“Okay fine, how 'bout you gentlemen just take off your shirts and pose the way I tell you?”

“Only if we do a female equivalent,” Gabriel deadpanned. “They can wear tank tops or whatever. Talk to Charlie.”

“So you guys will do it?”

“Perhaps” Cain mumbled “but we don't want to attract the wrong crowd to town. Tourists are one thing. Hunters are another beast altogether.”

Pamela scoffed “Don't worry about those assholes. Most hunters don't have time to chase tail. Hot chicks or dudes won't bring them here.”

“Their loss” Balthazar sighed.

“Cain, my delectable demon, I'm thinking suspenders, jacket flung over—oh no, on second thought, we'll do your bee suit half off with just a little happy trail peaking through.”

“Absolutely not, woman. My mother would roll in her grave.”

Gabriel chortled “Your mother's bones are dust by now, Cain. And she wouldn't have cared before she ate that damn apple.”

“And for you, Angel Face,” Pamela gestured to Castiel, “I'm thinking trench coat, slacks and tie, no shirt or shoes and leaning against the hood of your car.”

Castiel's own car was a sky blue 1960 Chevrolet Impala. It was one of the few things that he took great pride in. “Fine,” he sighed “you won't leave me alone till I agree so I might as well.”

“That's the spirit, gorgeous.”

He opted not to mention that it was an overcoat not a trench coat because that was fighting a losing battle. With everyone.

The door opened again and Hermes, the only pagan god in town as well as the Deputy Chief of Police walked in. Considering the town's exceptionally low crime rate it was perfectly safe for both of them to be away from the station at the same time. Besides the only other officer who wasn't required to wear a uniform, Jack, could handle things just fine. Hermes was a council member because he was one of the elder beings of Freeman Cove and he was the best at taking notes and following orders. Unlike the “pagan gods” that Hunters went after, Hermes and his fellow Olympians were against the consumption of human flesh. In fact, Hermes was a vegetarian, except bacon.

“All's quiet on the Western Front, boss. Unless Jack pisses off Methos again.” Hermes took a seat across from Castiel. He took out a pen and notebook from thin air “So, anyone know what this is about?”

Everyone shrugged.

“Huh. Maybe it has something to do with that Hunter who just blew into town.”

“What?!” Everyone stared at him, mouths agape. Except for Castiel, he was more reserved.

“Yeah, a Winchester too, by the look of him.”

The Winchesters were a notorious Hunting family among the supernatural community. They were known for their ruthlessness and being unreasonable—the father and eldest son especially. Though the mother and younger son had their moments of hot hotheadedness too.

“Ew” said Balthazar “which one?”

“By his age, I'd guess the older boy. Especially since rumor has it the younger one is away at college.”

“Ah, too bad” Gabriel said “Sam's the cute one too.”

“What?” asked Cain.

“Unlike some people, I actually know their names. John and Mary are the parents. Sam and Dean are the brats. Sam's the youngest and cutest.”

“I don't know,” Castiel mused “Dean is quite handsome.” He also knew the Winchesters' names and what they looked like. He had to be aware of all Hunters, in case one ever came to town to wreak havoc.

“Whole family's good looking” Pamela leaned back against the bar. “I met them last time I was at Bobby's.”

Bobby Singer was a Hunter out of South Dakota but was an ally to Freeman Cove, understanding that not all “monsters” were bad. He helped by steering the more unscrupulous Hunters away from town.

“You'd definitely like his car, boss” Hermes told Castiel, “he's driving a '67 Impala.”

“Where did you see him?” asked Cain.

“At Gilda's. He was flirting with her but she completely shot him down. Told him point blank 'I only like vaginas'. Oh, you should have seen the look on his face. Best impression of a wide mouthed bass I've seen in a long time.”

Gilda, a fairy, ran the local coffee shop and she did indeed prefer females.

“Any idea why he's in town?” Castiel asked.

Hermes shook his head “Not really. I talked to him a little, asked what brought him here. He was evasive, gave some bullshit excuse about just passing through. Totally lying. Dude's got a shiny soul though. So, ya know, not a total psychopath like most Hunters. Just misguided.”

“Most Hunters are just misguided,” Castiel told him.

Hermes shrugged “Tomato, tamahto.”

The door opened again and it was Charlie holding it for Chuck.

Chuck limped in wearing only one sandal and mud at the bottom of his pants, “Thanks, Charlie.”

“Sure thing, Mister Mayor.” Charlie Bradbury was also human and was the town's resident tech expert and best photographer. She was also, in a way, the angels' foster daughter. They had taken her in when she was twelve. Castiel had found her on one of his rare trips outside Freeman Cove; she'd gotten in trouble with authorities. Her father was dead and her mother was as good as. It had taken her a while to understand that her parents souls were at peace and the angels could not interfere with that. She was, however, very pleased that magic was real.

She took the empty seat on Castiel's right “How's it hanging, buddy?”

“Same as yesterday. How are you?”

She shrugged “I agreed to watch the Banes twins while Tasha's out of town.”

Gabriel cringed “You're gonna watch Max and Alicia for who knows how long? You are a brave woman, my dear.”

“I don't mind, they're good kids. I'm not even getting paid. And Max doesn't even sneak into my dirty magazines.”

“That's because Max doesn't like girls,” Balthazar pointed out.

“By the way, Charlie” Hermes said “Gilda says Hi.”

Charlie blushed “R-really?” the entire town had a bet on when Charlie and Gilda would finally get together. Everyone could see how they liked each other.

Cain cleared his throat “Now that the entire council is present, Mister Mayor, what is this about?”

“Oh, right. Yes, um, I saw the first commercial for Shark Week and I thought we could plan.” Chuck folded his hands on the table.

Everyone stared at him. Gabriel sighed “Anything more important than that?”

“No, not really. Well, I am writing a book...”

“In your role of prophet?”

“I'm not sure, to be honest. Anyway, about Shark Week...”

“What's your book about?”

“Oh, um, the town mostly. I just started so I'm not too sure of the plot yet. But there's gonna be romance, action, mystery. I don't wanna give anything away. So, Shark Week? Castiel, will you make those yummy cookies that you made last year?”

“Of course” Castiel nodded. Shark Week was a favorite of the council and various other residents. They always got together to celebrate and Castiel made shark shaped buttery cookies that melted in your mouth. Everybody loved them. “I was thinking of trying a new pie recipe too, if nobody minds.”

Benny goggled at him “Chief, when has anyone ever said no to one of your pies?”

“Why do you think I don't let you work at the bakery?” Gabriel ran the town's bakery, Golden Rule. “If we sold your pies, the town would be overrun.”

Castiel looked down at his hands, cheeks warm, “I appreciate the sentiment.”

“What kind of pie?” Charlie asked.

“It's a surprise.”

“I hope it's the one I told you about” Hermes said. “If it is, I won't say to continue the mystique.”

It was in fact the one Hermes had told him about—apple pie with a lattice top made of bacon. Castiel was just fascinated by the idea. There was also a cheesy potato bacon pie he wanted to try. Perhaps he'd make that as well.

“Well,” Cain stood up “if that's all, Tad Cooper and I would like to get home in time for another episode of The Crazy Doctors.”

“Sure” Chuck waved a hand “have fun.”

“Oh, we most certainly will, Doctors Blossom and Valley are going to France. Hi-jinks will ensue.”

“Let me know if you miss any of it,” Castiel told him “I'm recording it.” He preferred not to watch shows as they aired because he liked to fast forward through the commercials.

Cain nodded and left.

“Can I read your book sometime?” Gabriel asked Chuck.

Chuck nodded enthusiastically “Yeah, absolutely, I mean, I don't have much done yet but I'd love your opinion. Wanna come by my place tomorrow?”

“Sure thing,” Gabriel got to his feet. “You ready, Bal?”

Balthazar downed his drink “Yep. You sure you don't want to join us, Benjamin?” He actually batted his eyelashes at Benny.

Benny rolled his eyes and huffed “Really sure. But you have fun now.”

Balthazar shrugged “Your loss,” he turned and stalked towards the door.

Benny was quite blatantly staring at Balthazar's ass “Pretty sure it's yours.”

Gabriel laughed as he followed Balthazar out “Don't wait up, Cassie.”

“You're not going with them?” Chuck asked Castiel.

“After the last time they dragged him to The Blue Whale,” Hermes explained “they haven't bothered asking. Castiel almost went Sodom and Gomorrah on the place. It was before you got here and it was hilarious.”

“No it wasn't” Castiel muttered.

“It was in a sad kind of way,” Charlie said.

“Celeste!” Castiel hissed her birth name.

“Sorry, Cas,” Charlie shrugged.

“It was three years ago, Angel Face,” Pamela put in, “can't you laugh about it now?”

Castiel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “I don't wish to discuss it. I'm going home.”

“Aww” Charlie pouted “come on, Cas, we won't talk about it. I was gonna suggest a D & D night.”

“Oooh yeah” said Hermes “we're still lost in that dark forest.”

“Not tonight, please. I'm walking home and on my way I'm going to see this Dean Winchester for myself.”

“Yeah” Hermes sighed “I think you're more his type. He's totally bi, by the way. But he's got too much straight influence and preconceived notions. It was why he was so flabbergasted Gilda only likes pussy. She doesn't fit his idea of a lesbian.”

Charlie snorted in disdain “Hate guys like that.”

“Anyway,” Hermes continued “I recommended Book Club to him when he asked where a good bar was so he might be there.”

“Why Book Club?” Benny asked.

“Well, I didn't very well want a Hunter coming to _our_ hang out, now did I?”

Castiel gave a wave to everyone and walked out into the summer evening.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a wrong turn and ends up in a small New Hampshire town. When he meets the extremely hot police chief he really starts having trouble with his desire to stay in his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> This chapter was on the difficult side.  
> Please see end notes for disclaimers on the non-spn characters you'll meet in this chapter.

Dean wasn't lost per se—he just got turned around somewhere. Guess they meant it when they said you shouldn't talk on the cell phone while driving. Especially if you were arguing with your dad. Dean nearly died on that last hunt and Dad was pissed at him for it. Dad said Dean hadn't been careful enough, wasn't paying attention. But Dean did everything right—he didn't know that quarter back sized vampire was also a witch. It had been Dad's job to find all that out. Mom certainly wasn't pissed at Dean, she was pissed at Dad. So she took off to visit Sammy for a few weeks. And Dad was taking it out on Dean. You'd think Dad would be relieved Dean hadn't died or been turned into a vampire.

After Dean had hung up on Dad and tossed his phone into the backseat, he realized that he missed the exit for Portsmouth, which was where he wanted to stay tonight. So he turned off at the next exit meaning to find a way to turn around.

The road he found himself on was quiet and deserted, until that deer sprinted onto it. Dean swerved to avoid it but the road was slick from rain earlier in the day and he skidded. Shit, he should have replaced the tires when he first noticed they were nearly bald but he just hadn't had the time. He will never admit that he closed his eyes as he pumped the breaks and prayed to a god he didn't believe in. When the car came a stop and he opened his eyes he was inches from a sign that said:

WELCOME TO FREEMAN COVE

POP. 4,517 (2000 CENSUS)

ATTRACTIONS:

FREEMAN COVE LIGHT HOUSE MUSEUM

STORY QUEST ADVENDTURE PARK

COLETTE'S HONEY FARM

ACCOMODATIONS & DINING:

BOOK CLUB

THE SWEET BLESSING CAFÉ

GOLDEN RULE BAKERY

FREEMAN COVE INN & SUITES

LEAVE YOUR BULL AT THE DOOR

 

Wait, was that last one a business or a command? And if it was a command, did they mean bullshit or were the animals not allowed? Weird.

Dean caught his breath and pointed the car the towards the town. Hopefully there was a mechanic around, or at least a tire shop. But first he needed some food and maybe a drink. Definitely a drink. Of the businesses listed on the welcome sign, he came across The Sweet Blessing Café first. Food and coffee, then booze sounded great. He pulled into the small, thankfully not crowded parking lot.

When Dean walked in, he first noticed the delicious scent of coffee and then he was greeted by two signs. One said **Please Seat Yourself** and the other said **Today's Special: Bacon Sandwich $2.50.**

Well, Dean Winchester wasn't one to pass up a deal like that.

There were three other patrons in the blue and white cafe. Two were obviously a couple and were tucked into a corner booth. The other was a man at the center table, back to the only wall without doors or windows. He had what looked like a bacon sandwich in front of him and either soup or a huge cup of coffee. He looked like he was either done exercising or about to start since he was wearing track pants and a t-shirt that said 'Freeman Cove Marathon'. He was also very athletic looking.

Dean sat at the table closest to him so he could see as many exits as possible.

The man was on his cell phone “Yeah, Gabe, I'll be there when I'm done with my coffee. Thanks for letting me know. Later, dude.”

A hot blonde chick in an apron approached Dean “What can I get started for you, sir?”

Dean gave her his most charming grin—you gotta start with that if you wanna get the ball rolling towards a fun night, “I'll take a large black coffee and one of those bacon sandwiches, thanks.”

The man at the next table said “Great choice, dude. You will not regret it”, he took a big bite of his sandwich.

“Will that be all, sir?” the waitress asked.

“For now, thanks sweetheart.”

The man snorted.

“Coming right up, sir,” the waitress turned and walked away.

Dean turned to the man “What's funny, dude? She taken?”

“No” the man smiled and took a drink from his coffee mug shaped soup bowl. “The vanilla honey espresso is better than the black coffee, just by the way.”

Dean blinked, “Are you drinking espresso out of a soup bowl?”

The man chuckled “Yup.”

Who the hell drank freaking espresso out of a mug that big? “Christo,” Dean muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” the dude asked, eyes remaining hazel. “Crisco? In coffee? Don't be silly. And they use bacon fat for pan frying. Peanut oil for deep frying. You're not allergic are you?”

Dean blinked again, well dude wasn't a demon at least “Uh, no.”

“I think they use butter in pastries but don't quote me. They get most of the pastries from Golden Rule anyway. Gabe's almost got a monopoly on baked goods in town.”

Dean didn't say anything to that and the guy continues “You new in town?”

“Just passing through,” Dean answered, while scooting his chair a little bit away.

“Well, check out some of the sights while you're here. You'll be glad you did.”

“Taking charge of tourism, Hermes?” the waitress reappeared with one of those soup bowl mugs and set it in front of Dean.

“Someone has to” Hermes grinned. Wasn't Hermes the name of a pagan god? Was this guy a god? Was that why he was drinking such a huge ass espresso? Or maybe his name was just a coincidence. How do you tell if someone's a god?

“Your sandwich will be out shortly, sir,” the waitress told Dean.

Dean decided to let it slide for a moment and put his attention back on the hot waitress. “Thanks. So, what's your name, sweetheart?” He reached for her hand. She pulled it back.

“Barking up the wrong tree, dude,” Hermes chuckled.

“What?”

The waitress sighed and said “I only like vaginas. And if you try and touch me again, I'll have the Deputy Chief arrest you.” she stalked away.

“What?”

“Hi there” Hermes waggled his fingers with one hand and the other held a badge.

“Shit” Dean started to get up.

“Hey” Hermes said “stay for your sandwich. Gilda won't do anything to it. With me here. Besides she wants your money. Just not your dick.”

Dean sat back down, mainly because he didn't want a cop chasing after him “Oh.” He was also kind of in shock, he thought all lesbians had short hair and wore flannel and minimizing bras. Apparently, he was wrong. Sure the chicks in lesbian porn were always hot but he didn't think they were _real_ lesbians.

“Although,” Hermes, honest to god batted his eyelashes, “you're more than welcome to flirt with me if you like.”

Dean balked. Yes, okay, he found other guys attractive but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit it. Even if there was nobody he knew around. Everything somehow always got back to his parents. Though he could admit to himself, very quietly in the back of his mind that Hermes was hot. “Uh, I don't...”

Hermes shrugged “Suit yourself. You look like you need something stronger than coffee.”

Dean sighed, thankful for the change in subject “Where can I get good whiskey?”

“Book Club bar. Across the street and down three to the right.”

Dean goggled “That's a bar? I saw it on the welcome sign but...”

“What did you think it was?”

“I don't know. A place were people go to talk about books.”

“Only on Wednesdays. Mostly it's a bar.”

“What's on that anyway?” Dean pointed to Hermes' sandwich.

“The sandwich?” he popped the last bite into his mouth. Once he swallowed he said “Bacon, bacon mayo, bacon cheddar on a pretzel bun. If you love bacon, you'll love this.”

Gilda came back and set a delicious looking sandwich in front of Dean. “Here you go.”

“Thanks. And sorry.”

“Don't worry about it.”

Hermes chugged the rest of his espresso and stood up “Well, I gotta get to a council meeting.”

“Really?” Gilda asked with a small smile “Tell Charlie I said Hi.”

“Will do. She'll be happy to hear it.”

 

…

Among the supernatural residents in Freeman Cove there were two Immortals—well, three now that they'd taken in a fresh one. Immortals didn't have any special powers except for the fact the only way they could be killed was by decapitation. Methos, the eldest of the three owned the Book Club bar. Technically as one of the elder beings, he was offered a spot on the council but responsibility wasn't something he liked to have. The actual managing of his bar was left to his mortal friend, Joe.

Book Club was on the swanky side of bars when compared to the Diving Demon but when compared to bars in Concord and Portland it was a dive. But it had pool tables, comfortable chairs, good whiskey and fantastic burgers. It was only two blocks outside of Town Square but Castiel took his time walking there. He enjoyed breathing in the cool ocean breeze and gazing at his wonderful town. He also felt the need to make a quick stop at the Police Station to check on Jack.

Jack Harkness, who insisted on being called captain even though that wasn't his rank, was also immortal. But he was a different sort of immortal than Methos. Jack's story was far more complicated.

“Hello Jack,” Castiel greeted when he entered the station.

Jack was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, “Hey Chief. Hermes was already by, you know.”

“I know. He told me. This is on my way to Book Club. I thought I'd stop in, see if anything's happened since Hermes came by.”

“Nope” he sighed over dramatically. “Say, you wouldn't happen to know who that handsome young buck I saw hanging around Methos and MacLeod is would you?” MacLeod was like Methos and was his partner or something—their relationship wasn't clear.

“Probably their student. Why?”

“He's cute. What do you know about him?”

“I don't gossip, Jack.”

“But I'm bored.” Jack got to his feet “and I haven't had sex in two weeks.”

Castiel had to goggle at that “Two _weeks_? _You_?”

“Awful, I know.”

“You pissed off Tasha, didn't you?”

“I don't want to discuss it but her curse is officially over.” Jack then smiled seductively, “What about you, Cas? You bored tonight?”

Castiel rolled his eyes “No, sorry.” He and Jack were good friends and they occasionally took on the role of the other's “fuck buddy.” “I'm more interested in the hunter that's in town.”

Jack blinked “Why, is he hot?”

“Not like that, moron.”

“Because I would be totally down for a threesome.”

“Somehow I doubt that he would.”

“Seriously though is he better looking than me?”

“That's something you'll have to judge for yourself at some point. Now, since everything's fine here, I'll be going. Call me if there's an emergency. And your blue balls don't count.”

Jack huffed and sat back down. “Fine. But I want all the details in the morning. That's what best friends are for.”

“I'm not going to...” Castiel sighed again left. Jack could be quite incorrigible.

When Castiel finally got to Book Club he saw Duncan MacLeod behind the bar.

“Hello, Duncan.”

“Hello Chief, the usual tonight?”

“Yes of course. I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't you usually at the shop?” Duncan ran an antique store in town.

“I closed up early to help out. Joe's out of town visiting his daughter and grandkids.”

“Ah, that's thoughtful of you.”

“A double bacon cheese burger and Scotch neat, right?”

Castiel nodded and scanned the bar. It was the usual crowd for Saturday night save for one new addition. Dean Winchester was at a corner table nursing a pint of beer. He had obviously been staring at Castiel because he quickly looked away and at a vintage Queen poster on the wall.

“That one's been eyeing the pool tables like he's planning a battle” Duncan set the whiskey down. “I know the look, I think he means to hustle.”

“Wouldn't surprise me. That's how a lot of hunters make their money.”

“Supernatural hunter, right?” though a four hundred year old Immortal, Duncan was fairly new to the supernatural scene.

“Yes. I'll keep an eye on him. You might want to let Adam know. He enjoys a good hustle.” Adam was what Methos was called in public or in front of anyone who shouldn't know about Immortals. Hunters were one of them.

“He does at that” Duncan chuckled. “You gonna eat here or a table?”

“I'll get a table.” Of course, Castiel might well change his mind about playing the hunter at his own game, depending on how the conversation went.

…

 

Hermes had been right; Dean did not regret ordering the bacon sandwich. It had been divine. He made sure to leave a decent tip when he paid the bill. If it was also to extra apologize to Gilda, no one needed to know but him. He left Baby in the café parking lot and just walked to the bar.

He ordered a beer from the bartender—who had longer hair than Sammy, then sequestered himself at an empty corner table. His game plan was to watch the pool tables a while before choosing a mark. He needed some extra cash.

He was on his second beer when _he_ walked in. If Dean was briefly honest with himself this man was the sexiest he had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't see the man's eyes from where he was sitting but he did see the dark mussed up hair, tan skin, handsome face with a day's worth of stubble and what was likely a lean and firm body underneath a baggy trench coat. Dean couldn't help but stare as the guy chatted with the bartender. It occurred to him then, that the guy was dressed like a cop or a reporter. Dean certainly couldn't get involved with either one of those—if he were to get involved with a guy at all that is. Which he wasn't. But if he were, it would be with someone who looked like that.

The hot possible cop/reporter scanned the bar and his eyes landed on Dean, like he knew he was being watched. Like a twelve year old, Dean whipped his head around and stared at something else—a Queen poster. They were a good group, if not exactly Dean's favorite. Seriously, he was one of the few who didn't sing along with _Bohemian Rhapsody_ which was playing on the bar's speakers right now. He did, however, sing along with _Another One Bites the Dust_ , so there's that.

“Mind if I sit here?” said a gruff voice “Every other table is too crowded.”

Dean looked up and sure enough it was the hot guy who just walked in. His eyes were a piercing blue which made Dean want to squirm in a bunch of different ways. He nodded and gestured to the chair across from him “Free country” he managed to say.

“Thank you” he sat and set his whiskey in front of him and offered his hand. “I'm Castiel Freeman.”

“Dean Winchester” he said automatically, shaking the hand. “Uh, Freeman, is that like the town?” Because it clearly wasn't like Morgan Freeman. Probably.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded—and was that a weird name or what? “My family founded it in 1758. Winchester, like the rifle?”

Dean had to laugh, no one had ever actually asked him that before (though his dad claimed to have gotten it a lot in his youth) “Uh no, no relation that I know of. Though my brother's thinking of looking into our genealogy and all that crap.”

“It can be very fascinating.” Seriously, Castiel's voice was like he gargled gravel with whiskey, only sexier. Made for phone sex. Not that Dean thought about such things, of course. “So, are you the guy who's just passing through that Hermes told me about?”

Dean blinked “He told you about me?”

Castiel nodded “He's the biggest gossip in town.”

So Hermes probably told him about the whole failed flirting with Gilda thing. “I...”

“He tells me you drive a '67 Impala. I have a '60 myself.”

Dean perked up “Oh yeah? Wait,” his brows furrowed “how'd he know it was my car?”

“Process of elimination. As the Deputy Chief of Police, it's his job to know every car registered in town. At least in Freeman Cove. I'm not sure what Deputy Chiefs do in larger towns.”

Dean had no idea either—he didn't pay much attention to cops “So, you have a '60?” cars, on the other hand, he paid attention to those. And he loved talking about them.

“Yes. Back at home though. I walked tonight.”

In a town with only a few thousand people, walking was probably done a whole lot. Dean grinned “Plan on getting wasted?”

“No. I just wanted to walk tonight. What about you? I didn't see an Impala in the lot—well, unless you count that '01 piece of crap that's out there.”

Dean cringed “I don't.”

“Me neither. So where's your beauty?”

“I left my baby at the cafe.”

“Ah, I didn't look far enough down the street.”

“How's your '60 look?”

“Show room new. It's one of the few things I take pride in.”

“Same here, man. I gotta get new tires for my Baby though. You maintain yours yourself?”

“Yes, mine and my brothers'; a '57 Bel Air and a '65 Jaguar, if you're interested. And occasionally, anyone else in town who needs it. We don't have a professional mechanic.”

Dean's mouth dropped open in disbelief “What? Really?”

“Closest one's in Portsmouth.”

“Do you at least have a place were I get some tires?”

“Well, the hardware store sells some auto parts but no tires, I'm afraid. We did have a mechanic but he died some time ago and no one took over for him.”

“What about you?” after all if the dude was able to main a '60 Impala and a '57 Bel Air, he had to have some skills.

“Me? No. I'm happy with my official job.”

“What's that?”

Castiel smiled slightly “I'm the Chief of Police.”

Ah ha, Dean knew it. Castiel definitely looked more cop than reporter. Wait, what he say? The Chief? “You are?”

“Yes. You seem nervous.”

“What? No.” Of course he wasn't nervous. He hadn't done anything illegal...lately. He was just surprised that he'd been attracted to the chief of police. Not that he was admitting that because he absolutely could not get involved with a cop. Especially a dude cop. “I just didn't expect to meet the deputy and chief of police in the same day. Not even at all, actually.”

“Ah, well, it's a small town. We all know each other, which is why I didn't want to sit anywhere else.”

Dean laughed “Oh yeah?”

“Don't get me wrong, I love my town and its citizens dearly but sometimes...” Castiel cut himself off and rolled his eyes. “I apologize, I just got through telling one of my officers that I didn't partake in idle gossip.”

“That'll be the day” said an amused-sounding British voice to Castiel's right. The British guy was tallish and lean like a runner. He had dark hair, green eyes and a prominent nose. And he was holding a plate with a delicious looking bacon cheese burger and fries.

“I don't” Castiel huffed. “Dean, this is Adam Pierson, the proprietor of this fine establishment...”

“A little more sarcasm next time, Chief. Mac told me you were here” Adam set the burger in front of Cas “Said something about a pool game?”

“Perhaps later.” Castiel picked up his burger and took an impressive bite.

Dean swallowed the saliva in his mouth, whether it was from the sight of the food or the sound Castiel made he couldn't say.

Dean was acutely aware of Adam looking back and forth between them “Ah, okay. Let me know” he turned and walked towards the bar.

“So, uh, you play pool?” Dean asked Castiel, trying to distract himself.

“Occasionally,” Castiel took another bite. “These make me very happy” he sighed after swallowing. “What about you? Do you play?”

Dean had to shift in his seat and clear his throat “Uh, a little.” He wasn't about to hustle a cop—he'd have to gauge Castiel's skill level first.

“So, how'd you come to be passing through Freeman Cove? It's a little off the 'just passing through' path.”

Dean let out a breath and decided he might as well be honest. He was kind of liking this guy—even though he wasn't gonna do anything romantic about it. “Honestly, I missed the exit to Portsmouth. I took the next one I saw, then got turned around when I nearly hit a deer.”

“Were you driving while distracted?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck “I wouldn't say that per se.”

“So, you're lost?”

“I wouldn't say that either.”

“Hmm, could you find your way back to the Freeway?”

That was a good question. Could he? “Well...”

“Then you're lost. There's no shame in it, Dean. I can direct you when you're ready, if you want.”

“Where can I get some tires?” Dean asked even though he'd already asked and it was getting late and most businesses would be closing for the day.

“The closest would be my place.”

Dean blinked “Your place?”

Castiel nodded “I have some for the Continental I'm restoring but I'm willing to spare them if you need them more.”

“I don't wanna take your tires, dude. Wait,” Dean realized what he said, “you're restoring a car right now?”

“When I have the time. To be truthful, I haven't really started yet, save for getting some supplies. Would you like to see it? I'd like to show you my Impala too.” Castiel smirked and his eyes sparkled, “If you'll show me yours.”

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Hold on, what exactly had Dean just agreed to?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't own Jack, Methos, and Duncan. You may be aware Jack is from Torchwood/Doctor Who. Methos and Duncan are from Highlander (the TV series).  
> You might be wondering why Jack isn't in Cardiff. If I don't find a place to explain it in the story, I'll tell you in the notes or a side piece.
> 
> The population of the town may change. I'm just not sure what would be a good number.
> 
> OH! One more thing: I don't know why I decided that Cas and Jack are occasional fuck buddies. I don't actually care for the Harkstiel ship (yes it's a thing) because JANTO and DESTIEL. However, I do like the idea of them being best friends. Why, yes, Methos and Duncan's new student is Ianto. JSYK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel chat some more and talk about cars. Dean admits something to Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long. Depression sucks.  
> However, I'm gonna strive for updates at least once a month. Maybe more, depending.

Dean looked panicked for a moment but he quickly shook it off. “So, that burger any good?”

Castiel raised his eyebrow; surely Dean had heard his moans of pleasure? Unless he was just changing the subject? “The best in town. Would you like a bite?” and it was rare for Castiel to offer anyone any of his burger.

Dean shook his head, “Nah, I'm good thanks. I'm still full from the sandwich I had at the cafe. How's the whiskey?”

Castiel pushed his glass towards him “Have a sip. Just not too much if you're driving. I am a cop after all” he added with a wink.

Dean laughed and picked up the glass “Don't mind if I do, thanks.” He took a sip (and didn't shudder, which meant he was used to drinking the hard stuff. Castiel might have to have a look at his liver.) and licked his lips. “Damn that's good. What is it?”

“Local specialty, not sold in stores.”

“Why not?”

“We don't want the town overrun. Besides Dr. Capitani only makes it in small batches.” Dr. Capitani was Asmodeus' alias.

“Who?”

Castiel thought of the best way to describe him—his head may have been tilted “Have you seen Back to the Future?”

“Who hasn't? What does...?”

“Dr. Capitani is a bit like Doc Brown but without time machines.”

“And he made this?” Dean indicated the whiskey, which he'd set back down.

Castiel nodded and took a sip himself. The whiskey was almost amaretto like in flavor and was probably the smoothest hard liquor there was.

They fell into a comfortable silence while Castiel finished eating. Well, at least to an outside observer it would be. Castiel tried not to listen to Dean's thoughts—he made it a point to never look into someone's mind unless absolutely necessary. But Dean was thinking so loudly and about him. An angel always knew when someone was thinking about them even when the person in question was unaware they were an angel.

He swallowed the last bite of burger and downed his whiskey. “May I be honest with you Dean?”

Dean had his beer glass halfway to his mouth “Uh sure” he said, setting it down again. “What's up?”

“I initially came over here because I saw you staring at me.”

Dean's cheeks flushed “Oh uh um…”

“And” Castiel held up a hand “I find you very attractive.”

Dean blinked “You do?”

“Yes. Does that make you uncomfortable? Were you staring at me because I'm dressed like Columbo?”

Dean blinked again and it was clear he was doing some very rapid thinking. He took a breath and said “That didn't even occur to me actually. Cas, can I call you Cas?”

“Please.”

“Cas, I” he swallowed a lump in his throat and squared his shoulders, obviously tapping into his hunter courage “I think you're hottest damn thing on two legs. But I've just never actually said that to a dude before.”

“You've never been with a man?”

Dean shook his head “Not that I haven't thought about it but I think my dad would kill me.”

“Your father sounds like an unpleasant individual.”

Dean gave a dry laugh “Yeah. My brother thinks he got PTSD from Vietnam but he's never been diagnosed.”

“I don't see how that correlates to homophobia.”

“He was a Marine.”

“What's your point? I've known Marines and soldiers and sailors who've been perfectly accepting of different sexualities.”

Dean sighed “I don't know then. I guess that's just how Dad is.”

“How old are you Dean?”

“What?”

“Simple question.”

“Twenty-six.”

“You are an adult and you're father has no control over you. What you do and how you think is not his business.”

Dean huffed “Tell that to him.”

“Gladly. Where can I find him?”

“Dude no. Look, I know I'm an adult but I swear to god everything gets back to him.”

“I'm sure that's not true, Dean.” He saw that Dean's father was not his favorite subject “I apologize. We just met, we shouldn't be talking about family.”

Dean shrugged “It's okay.”

“Will you still show me your Impala?”

Dean smiled slightly “As long as you show me yours. We are talking about literal cars right?”

“Of course, Dean. We just met after all. Besides I rarely use metaphors. My brothers accuse me of being too literal.”

…

Dean absolutely could not believe he actually told Cas that he thought he was hot. If it were anyone else, he would have kept his mouth shut or just brushed them off entirely (rudely too). But in the very short time he'd known the police chief he'd decided the Cas wasn't a threat. He certainly didn't feel like one and Dean was a damn good judge of character. Grandpa Henry was always telling him to follow his heart more. Sammy had and he was now at a top notch university. Maybe taking a little time for himself wouldn't be a bad thing. Besides he honestly did not want to deal with Dad any time soon.

“I think I will stick around here for a few days. I could use a vacation,” Dean said as the headed towards the bar exit.

Cas smiled and it made him look so gosh darn cute “I'm glad. I think you'll like it here” he held the door open for Dean to walk through first.

Dean stepped outside, the sun was set now but it wasn't full on dark yet. “What makes you think that? We just met. You don't know me, not really.”

Cas stepped next to him “I'd like to get to know you if you're amenable. At the very least, I'd like to have you as a friend.”

Dean could use a few of those. Truthfully he really only had his parents, Sammy and Bobby. Dean smiled back at him “Yeah, I'd like that. Come on, let's go see my Baby.”

They walked back to the diner parking lot in comfortable silence. As soon as Baby was in clear view Cas stopped dead and let out an appreciative whistle. “Dean, she's beautiful.”

Dean preened “She needs a bath but yeah, thanks. You wanna see under the hood?”

Cas's eyes lit up “May I?”

They spent over half an hour going over Baby, talking about what Dean did to maintain her and how long she'd been in the family.

“Dude, I never thought Mom and Dad would actually give her to me. I thought it was weird when Dad bought a Silverado and then on my eighteenth birthday they just handed me the keys.”

“They must have known how much you loved her.”

Dean shrugged. It was also because he was conceived in that car so it was a part of him. Why Mom had to tell him that he didn't know and he wasn't too keen on telling anyone else. He really tried not to picture his parents having sex. He shuddered.

“Are you cold?” Cas asked with a tilt of his head.

“No, just thought of something gross. No big deal. So, did you wanna show me your car tonight?”

“The night is still young and I admit, I would very much like a ride in this” Cas put a hand reverently on Baby's top. If Cas hadn't already told him he was usually literal, Dean might have balked at that. Not because he wasn't interested in jumping Cas's bones, he'd just never done something like that before. He'd also intentionally never looked up the mechanics of gay sex though he had a general idea. And dude, why was he even thinking about this?

Dean grinned “Well hop in and tell me where to go” he opened the passenger side door for him.

Cas slid in with a smile “Just go East towards the Light House. I'll tell you when to turn.” He pointed over Dean's shoulder and sure enough there was the Light House advertised on the welcome sign. It may not have been lit and it was nearly full on dark but was still damn easy to see since it was the tallest structure around here. It was a classic looking white Light House and had to be more than a hundred years old. There was also a very large house next to it.

Dean shut the door and then got in on the driver's side. “Towards the Light House, got it. Why isn't it lit?” he started the engine and Cas made a trilling sound at Baby's purr.

“What a beautiful sound. In answer to your question it was decommissioned some time ago. No real need for them these days.”

Dean pulled out of the lot and headed East on Main Street “How old is it?”

“One hundred and two. It's the second Light House in that spot. The first one burned down,” Cas looked wistful at that. He turned to look at Dean “Please keep your eyes on the road, Dean. I always carry my ticket book.”

Dean whipped his eyes back to the road to drive properly. “Didn't think chiefs had time to write tickets.”

“Small town, Dean. We all pitch in.”

Apparently, Cas lived in a colonial style three story mansion on the same lot as the light house.

“Wow” Dean couldn't help but say. “How old is it?”

“A little older than the light house. It was built when the original keeper's cottage became too confining. Now the cottage is a museum if you're interested. There's the garage.” He pointed to a building that was some fifty feet from the main house. It had three wide garage doors—it reminded Dean of a fire station. It definitely was more recent than the house.

Dean parked in front “How many cars do you have?”

“Just four between the three of us. The extra space is for working on them and in case we get any more.” Cas opened his door “I'll open the garage and you can pull in if you want. We're expecting more rain.”

Despite the fact Baby needed a bath, Dean really hated leaving her out in the elements. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Cas got out and went around to the side of the building—Dean assumed there was a man door there. A minute later the farthest door to the right opened.

…

Castiel leaned against his own Impala as Dean pulled into the garage.

The man gave an appreciative whistle as he got out of his car and his eyes landed on Castiel, “Now that’s sexy,”

Castiel smirked “Me or my sweetheart?”

“Both,” Dean winked.

By the time they finished looking around the garage and the cars, over an hour had passed.

“I’m not sure about these tires, man,” Dean said as he looked over the tires Castiel had offered.

“What’s wrong with them?”

“They’re white wall. Baby would look like she was wearing Mary Janes.”

Castiel chuckled “I’m sure that’s not accurate. But if you’d rather, I can drive you into Portsmouth tomorrow. You can put the tires on here, save you some money.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I don’t have to be at the station till the afternoon.”

Dean took his eyes off the tires and looked at Castiel “Okay, if you’re sure. I won’t say no to a side in your sweetheart” he nodded to Castiel’s Impala. “You think we can put the top down?”  
“Weather permitting, sure.”

“Cool. Any recommendations on where to stay in town?”

It would be a good idea to have Dean where Castiel could keep an eye on him. Hunters can get into all sorts of mischief if left to their own devices. He couldn’t very well tell Dean that though. Not yet at least.

“The Freeman Cove Inn is the best in town. But it’s tourist season so the prices reflect that. What’s your budget?”

“Cheaper than the best in town.”

“There’s a Super 8 on the outskirts but I don’t recommend it. Let’s just say we get a lot of disturbance calls out that way. You’re more than welcome to stay here though. At least for tonight if you want. We have plenty of room.” At Dean’s wide eyes, he added “I’m not propositioning you—unless you want me to.”

Dean laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, maybe not yet. But uh…” he looked out one of the garage windows—it had started raining about twenty minutes earlier. “Yeah, I guess I can stay here tonight. Your brothers won’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

Dean’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Would you like dessert?” Castiel asked him “I have pie.”

“Pie?” Dean’s eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

“Yes, a triple…”

Dean held up a hand “Dude, you had me at pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this chapter. Comments are like caffeine.
> 
> Also, raise your hand if you'd like to see a Harkstiel time stamp. If so, I have the beginnings of one and I can post it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cas has to leave to pick up his brothers, he leaves Dean alone in the house. Dean takes the opportunity to snoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang, I am so sorry for the long delay. I signed up for the DCBB this year and spent a lot of time going through plot bunny after plot bunny. Anyway, I finished this chapter for you. It's not very long but I felt it ends at an interesting place.

Dean moaned around his first mouthful of Castiel’s Triple Berry Cherry Pie. “Ohmahgawd, this is so good.” Dean licked his lips which was quite a delightful sight.

“I’m pleased you like it” Castiel picked up his own fork. Angels didn’t need to eat, of course, but it was a very enjoyable hobby.

“Mhmm, this is fucking delicious,” Dean took another bite and moaned in pleasure. He almost looked like he was having an orgasm.

“You really like pie, don’t you?”

Dean nodded enthusiastically, his cheeks bulging like a chipmunk’s. Castiel was so caught up in watching Dean’s expressions that he didn’t notice the black cat circling the table like a shark. Until she jumped up on it, purring like the car she was named for.

Dean was clearly startled and he pulled his plate closer to him, like he was protecting a small child.

“Chevrolet!” Castiel admonished “You know better. Down girl” he pointed to the floor.

Chevrolet ignored him, of course and instead sat smack in the middle of the table and stared at Dean, tail swishing slowly.

Dean stared back at her, eyes wide and hand covering his piece of pie. He blinked and said to Castiel “Your cat’s name is Chevrolet?”

Castiel nodded “Chevy for short. I’m sorry if she startled you. She’s always curious about strangers. Are you okay with cats?”

Dean blinked again and twitched his nose, like he was trying to sate an itch without touching “I like ‘em fine. I’m a little allergic but noting a Benadryl can’t fix.”

“Oh” Castiel stood and scooped up Chevy “Then she really shouldn’t be on the table right now. I’m so sorry.”

“No big deal” Dean shrugged. “Face her name is Chevy is a big redeemer.” He smiled.

“I’ll go feed her. I just realized her dinner’s very late. Excuse me.”

“No problem” Dean forked another bite of pie into his mouth.

…

 

While Cas was gone, Dean took the opportunity to look around the kitchen while he finished eating. He was a hunter after all and snooping came naturally. It was a modern kitchen, with all new appliances and sleek black granite countertops and floor. The fridge was covered in cute magnets and only a few pieces of paper. One in particular caught his eye (thank you perfect vision), it was the name Bobby Singer followed by his personal phone number.

“What the…?”

Dean finished his pie and then got up for a closer look. Why the hell does Cas have Bobby’s phone number? Was he a friend or was Cas or one of his brothers a hunter? Those are the only two explanations as to why they would have that number. It’d be great if Cas knew about the supernatural because for some reason, Dean didn’t really want to keep secrets from the guy. He really wanted to get to know him. He sure as hell wasn’t ready to pick out curtains or anything but he knew from experience that secrets were a horrible way to start any relationship.

He’d call Bobby and ask him before bringing it up with Cas. Or maybe just snoop some more after Cas went to bed, see if there was anything that screamed “Hunter”.

“Dean” Cas came back into the kitchen and he looked worried. He stopped short when he saw Dean by the fridge “Oh are you thirsty? I should have offered you something to drink. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Please help yourself and make yourself at home. You remember where your room is?”

Cas had given him a short tour while the pie was warming up. Dean nodded “Yeah. Why?”

Cas ran a hand through his hair “My brothers were in an accident and I need to retrieve them.”

“Shit, are they okay?”

“Yes, but the car’s not.”

“Do you need any help?”

“Thank you but no. I need to handle this. But perhaps you can assist me in looking over the Bel Air tomorrow?”

Well there was no way Dean could say no to that. “I’d love to.”

Cas flashed a brief but genuine smile “Thank you. We’ll be late getting home, Collinsport is over an hour away. Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas. Drive safe.”

“I always do. It’s my brothers who are morons.” Cas grabbed his coat off the back of the chair he’d put it on and rushed out of the kitchen.

Well since Dean was gonna be alone, it was the perfect chance to snoop. He’d start with the library Cas had showed him. But first...a beer.

….

 

For a private library, this one was huge. It wasn’t Beauty and the Beast level but it was still pretty damn impressive. If Sammy saw this, he’d be happy as a pig in shit. And Cas had even said that his library was nothing compared to the town library. As much as Dean wasn’t that into libraries, he might just have to check that out too. Maybe take some pictures for Sam.

There was a wide assortment of books just by looking at their spines. Some looked brand new and others looked quite ancient. Not that Dean was a book expert by any means but he did enjoy them on occasion. He even liked some classics like A Christmas Carol, Frankenstein and even Gone with the Wind. He was also fond of the works of Poe and Lovecraft. Of course, his favorite author was Vonnegut.

As he explored the library he found a glass case full of old but pristine looking books. They must be collectors’ editions. Bobby would know.

Finally, he found what appeared to be the supernatural section. There were a shit ton of books about angels and demons. Demon books pointed to a hunter but angels? Most hunters didn’t believe in angels. Dean didn’t think Cas did either considering the stitched sign in the living room that said ‘Without God there is freedom.”

But then, as Sam always said, “Just because no one’s seen an angel doesn’t mean they don’t exist.” Maybe angels were like any other supernatural creature and it was just God and Bigfoot that didn’t exist.

He shook his head to clear it, he did not feel like getting philosophical right now. He saw a few books that Bobby and the Campbell library also had. There were even some he’d seen in Grandpa Henry’s collection. Maybe Cas was a Man of Letters, which fit him a lot better in Dean’s opinion. Most Men of Letters had legal jobs--unlike most hunters. Grandpa Henry liked to mutter this whenever Grandpa Samuel could hear him. Sam did have his own business but Henry said he was the worst dry cleaner in Kansas and it really just catered to hunters anyway. Yeah, Dean’s grandfathers really hated each other. Mom and Dad had to elope in Reno.

Well. Dean sighed and finished his beer. The book collection didn’t prove anything one way or another. He’d need to find weapons and supplies to cinch it. He really could just call Bobby but where would the fun be in that? Cas did say to make himself at home.

 

The second floor was all guest bedrooms and bathrooms, each one with a different theme. Cas let Dean pick out the one that looked like some Al Capone would choose. The third floor was where Cas and his brothers slept. Of the six doors lining the hall, only three were open and they were obviously bedrooms. Each were vastly different but with one thing in common: they each had a king size bed fucking hanging from the fucking ceiling about two feet off the floor. The fuck? The beds probably swayed with each tiny movement. 

 

Dean stepped inside a room and lightly pushed the bed to be sure. Yep. It moved. He was getting motion sickness just thinking about it. If he ever did have sex with Cas, it sure as Han shot first wasn’t gonna be in one of these beds. Though he did wonder which room belonged to Cas.

This bedroom was a sty--dear god why did Dean have to walk in this one? His fingers itched with the need to straighten up. He didn’t consider himself a neat freak by any means but he did prefer a neater setting. The multi-colored bed was unmade and there were clothes all over the green shag carpet. Gross. He practically ran out of the room before looking at anything else. He shuddered.

The next room was classy while the first one was chaotic. This one had plush black carpet and a pure white bed. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. 

Dean had a feeling that the third room belonged to Cas--the bedding was the same color as his car. The ceiling was done up to look like a galaxy, the Milky Way if Dean wasn’t mistaken. Grandpa Henry had taught Dean and Sam a thing or about astronomy. A Persian rug was spread under the bed on the hardwood floor. The walls were white with blue trim and were bare except for the painting behind the bed. The bed faced a window with a great view of the ocean. He didn’t dare touch anything in a cop’s room though, he was sure Cas would notice even though there appeared to be few personal adornments. Maybe hunter supplies would be in the basement.

 

Dean thought that was most likely when he discovered the door to what he assumed was the basement was locked. So much for that. He wasn’t about to pick a lock in a cop’s house. He wasn’t that stupid. Since it was only nine pm he served himself another slice of pie and turned on the TV in the living room.

 

Since it was a Saturday night in the summer there was nothing new on. But he found an Indiana Jones marathon and settled in. He must have nodded off because the next he knew he heard someone harshly whisper “What the fuck is he doing here?” Dean kept his eyes closed and breathing even so they wouldn’t know he was awake.

“I invited him.” That was Cas.

“Why?” that voice sounded pissed.

Dean heard a third voice but it was moaning. Maybe Cas’ other brother was drunk?

“Later, Gabriel” Cas said. “Can you get Balthazar to the green room on your own?”

“Of course I can but I don’t see…”

“I will get Dean to the Gangster Room.”

“You let him choose the…”

“Gabriel, please.”

“Fine. But I expect a full explanation once you have the _ hunter _ tucked in.” Gabriel said hunter like it was something stuck to the bottom of his shoe. So they knew he was a hunter and Gabriel, at least, didn’t like them. He never heard Gabriel and Balthazar walk away but he did hear what sounded like... flapping? What the hell had Dean walked into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What do you think is wrong with Balthazar? Why isn't he going to his own room, which is not green?  
> Did the angels know Dean could hear them the whole time? How will Dean react?  
> I'll strive to update in less than a month this time but I can't promise. Wish me luck.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets some explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I'm afraid but things get explained. I hope you like it. Let me know if you notice any typos.

Castiel rolled his eyes as Gabriel flew off with Balthazar. He didn’t have to amplify the sound of his wings. He knew Dean was awake just as Castiel did so what was the point? Dean, likely had plenty of questions as it was.

“Hello Dean” Castiel stepped into the living room.

In a fluid movement Dean jumped to his feet and pulled a knife from his boot. “How do you know I’m a hunter?”

Castiel hadn’t wanted to tell Dean so soon but he may as well get it over with. “Your family is quite well known in the supernatural community.”

“The supernatural community?” Dean narrowed his eyes and tried to appear intimidating. He may have been to someone else but Castiel didn’t scare easily “What are you?” there was a flash of betrayal in his eyes.

“I was going to tell you, Dean. Tomorrow over car repairs--I didn’t want to overwhelm you the first night we met.”

Some of the tension in Dean’s shoulders eased--he believed Castiel but he held his stance. “Tell me now. And if you know anything about my family you’d know we don’t get overwhelmed.”

Not like normal people. But Castiel kept that thought to himself. “I am an Angel.”

Dean scoffed “There’s no such thing.”

Castiel expected that response so instead of simply showing Dean the shadow of his wings, he manifested them entirely. Dean had a fantastic poker face but it was clear to Castiel that he was impressed and he couldn’t help but preen a little at that. Castiel’s wings were something else that he took great pride in though he knew that was a little sinful. An angel wasn’t supposed to take pride in their wings but Castiel hadn’t exactly followed the rules of angels lately anyway. His wings were black with smatterings of silver, dark blue and purple, resembling the midnight sky.

“That’s impossible” Dean’s voice was steady but not entirely disbelieving.

“Examine them if you like. Keep hold of the knife if you must” Castiel spread his wings as far as they could go in the space of the room. They just barely fit.

There was a slight shake in Dean’s hand as he approached--he was getting scared. He took a deep breath, reached out with his free hand and touched a single finger to Castiel’s left wing. “Son of a bitch, it’s solid.”

Castiel shivered slightly--it’d been a long time since he allowed someone other than Gabriel and Balthazar to touch his wings and they only did so to help groom them.

Dean looked at him “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, it’s been awhile. My wings are sensitive.”

Brows furrowed, Dean stepped closer, enough to peer over Castiel’s shoulder. He reached down between his wings to where they connected to his back. He splayed out his hand and touched the bases of both wings.

Castiel bit his lip to keep from moaning, that felt really good.

Finally Dean stepped back, knife lowered to his side “They’re real aren’t they?”

“Yes.”

“I’m gonna guess knives don’t do squat against angels.”

“Not human ones.”

Dean slide his knife back in his boot “You were really gonna tell me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you.”

“I like you too, doesn’t mean I was gonna tell you I was a hunter.”

Castiel smiled at Dean’s use of the present tense of the word ‘like’. “I can see your soul, Dean. You are a good man and I know I can trust you.”

“You can see my  _ soul _ ?” Dean made a face “Dude, that’s creepy.”

“I don’t do it on purpose, it’s an angel thing. I’ll answer any question you like. I do have something else to tell you.”

“Your brothers are angels too, right?”

“Yes but that’s not what I meant. It’s about the town.”

“Am I gonna need more beer?”

“Maybe. Can I put these away now?” He moved his wings.

“Sure, whatever.”

Castiel put his wings away and led the way to the kitchen. Dean followed.

“Hey, why do you have Bobby Singer’s number?”

“He’s a trusted ally. Call him if you want.” Castiel retrieved two beers from the fridge and handed one to Dean.

“I will. After you’re done talking. You and your brothers the only angels in town?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t get it, man. I thought angels, if they were real, were supposed to live in Heaven or whatever.”

“The rest do but Gabriel, Balthazar and I left Heave a long time ago.”

“What for?”

Castiel leaned against the counter and opened his beer and took a sip “We prefer the freedom Earth has to offer. You see, God left, no one’s seen him in eons and Michael too charge. His regime is less than ideal. The three of us founded this town over two hundred years ago as a place supernatural creatures and human can live in peace.”

Dean blinked “Wait. You telling me this town is full of monsters?”

Castiel shook his head “They’re not monsters Dean. A great deal of them were human once themselves and they just want to be left alone, live their lives without constantly worried about misunderstanding hunters coming after them. Dean, the people in this town don’t hunt humans and if they’ve ever killed humans it was either in self-defense or before they saw the light as it were.” He took a breath “I’m afraid hunters like your family are the monsters here.”

 

…

 

Dean believed Cas was angel, he had no choice after seeing those wings. But all this other crap Cas was spouting? About a town full of creatures who didn’t hurt humans? About hunters being the monsters? He couldn’t wrap his head around that.

He chugged half his beer “”Bullshit. I thought angels were supposed to vanquish evil.”

“We do. We don’t allow anyone to live here if there is true evil in their hearts.”

“Then why is there a police department.”

“Minor crimes like speeding and teenage vandalism don’t usually equate pure evil, Dean.  We also get visitors who commit crimes, especially out of town poachers who ignore the ‘No Hunting’ signs.”

“What?”

“There is no game hunting allowed within the boundaries of Freeman Cove. We also occasionally get monsters as you know them come here to torment our residents.”

“And Bobby knows about this place?”

“Yes. You’ve met Pamela Barnes, right? The psychic?”

“Yeah, she’s a friend of Bobby’s.”

“Yes. She lives here. She’s on the town council.”

“She’s human.”

“Yes. So’s the mayor. We do have some current humans live here, it’s not all supernatural creatures. But everyone knows about the supernatural. Not everyone, just so you know, knows my brothers and I are angels. The council does though.”

Dean had to sit down. This was insane.

“Are you overwhelmed?” Cas sat across from him.

“No” it was a lie. Dean was feeling pretty overwhelmed. “I just can’t believe there are good monsters, man.”

“I understand. But are you willing to give us a chance before you bring an army of hunters to our door?”

Bring an army of hunters to town? That thought hadn’t even crossed Dean’s mind. It is something his dad would do, something Grandpa Campbell would do, something Dean should do. But… He looked up at Cas’s big blue eyes. He didn’t sense any malice from Cas, he hadn’t sensed any malice from anyone he’d seen in town.

“Your deputy chief, is he really…?”

“The Greek God, Hermes? Yes. He’s the only pagan god in town.”

“The chick in the cafe?”

“Gilda is a fairy.”

“The bartender and bar owner?”

“Immortals.”

“What kind?”

“Fair question. We do have a lot of varieties in town. Immortals like Duncan and Adam grow up normally till a violent death triggers their immortality. After that they don’t age or die. Actually a lot of them don’t know about the rest of the supernatural. Duncan wasn’t aware creatures like werewolves, for example, existed till recently. Adam on the other hand, well, he’s five thousand years old. Any other questions?”

Dean rubbed his forehead. At this point, he just wanted to sleep. Maybe talking about this crap would be easy over fixing the Bel Air. “Not right--wait, if you guys have wings, why didn’t your brothers just fly home?”

“Oh, yes, Collinsport is a no-fly zone for angels. There’s a witch who lives there and she warded it so. But we can still drive there. Gabriel crashed his car because Balthazar had been doused with Angel Dust and caused it to happen.”

So many questions. “One, why not just take out this witch? Two, angels are affected by cocaine?”

“Angelique doesn’t really bother us. The warding is mostly to keep our brethren out. And no, it’s not cocaine. Angel Dust is a magical drug that affects angels badly. I still don’t know how Balthazar got covered in it--Gabriel didn’t see it happen--but he’ll be fine in a day or two. Anything else?”

Dean sighed “I think I need to sleep on this.”

“Of course. Good night, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I think this particular Angel Dust will make another appearance at some point.  
> I hope you don't think this is too early for Dean to find out the truth. I really didn't want to drag it out because I have other plans. I hate it when they keep secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated in the main summary updates will be slower than I thought because of lack of home internet. I finally was able to get my laptop to some free WiFi so here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy.  
> Oh remember, the Jack in here is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood fame. Oh and kudos to those who can guess which character from another fandom was mentioned.

 

Castiel walked Dean to his room simply because it was on his way, not because he wanted to make sure the man didn’t deviate. Mostly. He trusted Dean as a decent human being but he didn’t quite trust him as a hunter.

“One last question” Dean stopped at the threshold “what’s with the swinging beds in your rooms?”

Castiel chuckled, he wasn’t the least bit surprised Dean had looked in the angels’ private bedrooms. “It’s a reminder of home. Some things we just can’t let go of and the feeling of sleeping on air is one of them.”

Dean nodded slowly “I guess that makes sense. Night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean. Sleep well.” Castiel continued down the hall and up the stairs.

Gabriel was standing at the top with arms crossed over his chest “You like him, don’t you?”

“He’s a good man. I think he’d make a good friend, once he gets over his prejudices.”

“No, I mean you like him like you want to get in his pants.”

Castiel had long since learned that it is pointless to hide anything from the archangel “Perhaps but that doesn’t mean I’m going to.”

“He’s mortal, Castiel.”

“So?”

“So don’t get too attached. As long as we’re on Heaven’s Most Wanted list, it’s not like you’d be able to visit him there once he croaks.”

“How’s Balthazar?” a change in subject was the best course of action at present.

Gabriel rolled his eyes “How do you think? But he’ll be fine. He just has to ride it out.”

“How long?”

Gabriel shrugged “Few days at most. I don’t know how much how he got doused with.”

“Should we call Mother?”

Few people were aware but the angels did indeed have a mother—the Goddess of All Creation. She came from another universe right when God was about to create this one so they worked together. They had a harmonious  relationship till Lucifer’s rebellion. While Mother didn’t side with Lucifer, She didn’t agree with Father’s treatment of him so She retreated to Earth. Father vanished not long after. Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar followed their mother’s example roughly 1500 years ago. They didn’t always live near Her as She travelled more than they did but She did have Her own residence in Freeman Cove.

“What for? There’s nothing She can do. Only Dad can cure Angel Dust intoxication with a snap.”

“She could offer comfort though.”

“I think Balthazar would rather have Benny. Besides I’m sure She’ll show up soon. She _always_ knows.”

“Where is She supposed to be right now anyway?”

Gabriel chuckled, almost vindictively “India. Something about teaching Kali a thing or two about how to respect angels.”

“What did Kali do to you?”

Gabriel blinked “So anyway, how is the hunter?”

Castiel sighed “His name is Dean. I told him the truth.”

“And why did you do that?”

“You know very well he heard your wings.”

“How did he take it?”

“Better than I thought. He’s wary but he’s willing to give us a chance.”

“And if he decides we’re not worth it?”

“I’ll erase his memory myself.”

“Good.”

…

 

 

Dean had trouble sleeping, as nice as the bed was (memory foam) he just couldn’t get comfortable. Hunter paranoia as Grandpa Henry called it, kept him awake. He gave up around five in the morning and decided to take a shower and get dressed.

The water pressure was amazing and it was one of those fancy shower heads that had a bunch of different settings. Dean tried them all. At six he decided to head down stairs and see if there was coffee.

 

A short man with dirty blond hair was puttering around the kitchen, which smelled of coffee and cinnamon.

The man turned and grinned at him “Good morning, Dean-o. Sleep well?”

“Which one are you?” Dean asked.

“Name’s Gabriel.”

“The Archangel?”

“The one and only” Gabriel made a sweeping bow. “Coffee’s ready if you want some. Sugar’s on the counter and creamer’s in the fridge. Help yourself.”

“Thanks” Dean found a mug and poured some coffee. “Where’s Cas?”

“Probably still sleeping. He’s not a morning person. He won’t even speak till his second cup of coffee.” He got a large bowl from a bottom cupboard “I hope you stay for Sunday breakfast.”

Dean took a couple sips of his coffee, (nothing added to it) “I promised Cas I’d help him with your car so I’ll be here.”

“Ah, yeah. So, do you like cinnamon rolls?”

“Yeah.” Who didn’t?

“Apples?”

“Yeah.” Especially if they were in some kind of pastry.

“Great! I’m making apple cinnamon rolls.”

Dean had never heard of such a thing but it sounded delicious. “Cool.”

“You can go watch TV or something if you don’t wanna hang around in here watching me bake. Castiel will find you once he’s awake.”

“Do angels even need to sleep?”

“Not really. It’s more like restorative meditation. Keeps us spry. Oh yeah, there’s going to be a couple extra people at breakfast, family friends. Cas will tell you about them.”

 

…

 

Castiel drank half his first coffee before he found Dean in the living room, watching The American Woodsmith on television.

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean offered him a small smile “Morning, Cas.”

Castiel sat in a recliner adjacent to the couch “Did you sleep well?”

“All right, I guess” that was a lie. “So who’s all gonna be at breakfast? Gabriel said you’d tell me.”

“Oh yes, I should prepare you. They both can be a little overwhelming to some.”

“How so?”

“Charlie Bradbury is human and is very dear to us. Her favorite things to reference are Harry Potter and Star Wars. Once you have her friendship, you have it for life. Jack Harkness is technically human…”

“Technically?”

“Yes, it’s complicated but he can’t seem to stay dead.”

“He’s immortal?”

“Not in the traditional sense. Jack will likely flirt with you. He’s been one of my best friends over a hundred years now. I should tell you that Jack and I have a bit of a history.”

“A romantic history?” Dean almost sounded jealous.

Castiel laughed “No, not romantic but sexual yes. I guess you can call us friends with benefits always with the understanding that the benefits stop if either one of us finds romance elsewhere.” He leveled Dean a significant gaze.

Dean’s cheeks took a pink hue and he cleared his throat “Uh, good arrangement.”

The front door opened and Jack walked in singing “It’s a new dawn, a new day and I’m feeling good!”

“Speak of the devil” Castiel muttered.

“Ah, I thought I felt my ears burning” Jack kissed the top of Castiel’s head.

Castiel rose to his feet “Did you get laid last night?”

“Nope! But I met Ianto Jones. We took down a vampire together and that boy is quick on his feet.”

Dean was staring at Jack like he had two heads. That was to be expected , Jack had that effect on people.

Jack’s eyes landed on Dean, he grinned and held out his hand “Hello. Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Jack. Stop it.”

“I’m just saying hello.”

Dean glanced at Castiel, a question in his eyes.

“It’s okay Dean. Shaking Jack’s hand won’t bind you to anything.”

Dean shook Jack’s hand “Hi.” Castiel knew then that Dean would prove immune to Jack’s charms—he was one of the rare ones.

 “What vampire?” Castiel asked before Jack could start flirting—he loved a challenge.

“Oh someone from Benny’s old nest. He’s in lock up if you wanna interrogate him.”

“Did you tell Benny?”

“Not yet. Hermes wasn’t even there when I brought him in. When he came back he said the vampire can stew for a while. Then he snapped his fingers.”

“Oh I needed him to bring the tow truck to Collinsport. The Bel Air was damaged.”

“How?”

“Hold on” Dean interrupted “why is Hermes snapping his fingers worth mentioning and who’s Benny?”

“Hermes is something of a trickster and snapping his fingers could mean all manner of things.”

“Yeah,” Jack said “he could have literally put that vampire in a stew just for fun.”

“And Benny tends bar at the Diving Demon and he’s a vampire” Castiel explained.

“A good vampire, in case you’re wondering” Jack added.

Dean looked skeptical “How is that even possible?”

“Dean, vampires were once humans themselves” Castiel said. “Is it really hard to believe that some of them might well retain their humanity?”

“Haven’t you ever seen Buffy or Angel or Forever Knight?” Gabriel was leaning against the entry way to the living room. “The rolls are cooling. Castiel, will you squeeze some fresh OJ please? I’m gonna check on Balthazar.”

“Certainly, Gabriel” Castiel nodded and headed to the kitchen. Jack and Dean both followed him.

Dean moaned “God, it smells good in here.”

“What’s wrong with Balthazar?” Jack asked.

“God’s not here” Castiel muttered and then said to Jack “He was covered in Angel Dust last night. Gabriel didn’t see it happen but when he found Balthazar, Balthazar was glowing and was just lucid enough to tell him it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t say who did it.”

“And this happened in Collinsport?”

Castiel nodded “Outside the Blue Whale. Balthazar’s flailing is what caused Gabriel to crash the car.”

“Need a hand fixing it?”

Castiel snorted “Jack you don’t know a monkey wrench from a socket wrench. Besides, Dean is already helping me.”

Jack rolled his eyes “No, I think you’re still pissed that I bought an Audi.”

That was actually a sore sport “I offered to fix your car.”

“It was crushed in a rock slide, Castiel.”

“I could have fixed it.”

“Not the mortal way, you couldn’t.”

“You doubt my skills?”

“You know not all of us have to keep old cars, Cas. It’s nice to move with the times.”

“It was a 1939 Pontiac Silverstreak!”

Dean gasped “How the fuck did it get crushed in a rock slide?”

“He pissed off the mob, their assassin shot him while he was driving , he crashed and caused a rock slide. He wouldn’t let me fix it and he went and bought some German thing.”

“Okay, first of all, it’s an Audi not a Volkswagen. Second, Gabriel is the one with a Thing stashed away somewhere.”

“He has a what?!”

“I respectively decline to answer without my attorney present” Gabriel was back in the kitchen. “Also not another word out of you, Harkness or you’ll spend a week in my fun house.”

“Been there, done that. I burned the tee-shirt” Jack poured himself some coffee.

“If you’re all gonna stay in the kitchen then sit at the damn table instead of hovering around. Where’s the juice, Castiel?”

“Sorry” Castiel went to the spot on the counter where oranges and juicer were already set out. Dean and Jack sat at the kitchen table and Castiel was fairly certain that Gabriel compelled them to do so.

 

As Gabriel began icing the rolls, Charlie breezed through the kitchen door “Good morning, angels!” she spotted Jack “and Captain!” She spotted Dean “And complete stranger!”

“Good morning, Charlie” Castiel and Gabriel intoned.

Jack stood and made a sweeping bow “My queen.”

Charlie gave a smile to Dean “If you play your cards right, I have a spot open for hand maiden.”

Dean blinked “What?”

“LARP” Jack explained.

“What?” Dean said again.

“Live Action Role Playing.”

“Yeah, I still don’t know what that is.”

Charlie eyed him critically “You might be redeemed. Cas!”

“Yes?”

“Will you take a look at George?”

Gabriel finished icing the rolls “I thought your Gremlin’s name was Shelia?”

“I decided she was more of a George. Will you, Cas? She’s making a funny noise.”

“Did you get her wet?”

Both Dean and Jack snorted.

Gabriel grinned “Nice one, bro. I’m proud of you.”

Charlie rolled her eyes “It’s not funny.”

Castiel put an arm around her “Of course I’ll take a look. After breakfast okay? I just wish you’d get a better car.”

“I love my Gremlin. They get such a bad rap.”

“For good reason” Dean said. “My dad’s a mechanic.”

“Your dad’s a jackass” Gabriel muttered.

“What was that?”

Gabriel smiled sweetly “Nothing.”

Charlie stepped up to Dean “You must be Dean.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to ask you question and it will determine whether or not redemption is in your future.”

“Charlie” Cas warned.

“No, it’s okay, Cas” Dean said. “Go on, Charlie, ask me anything.”

“Who shot first?”

Dean clearly remembered what Castiel had told him earlier so he correctly guessed what exactly Charlie was referring to “Han. And I’ve never even seen the revamped versions.”

Charlie smiled broadly “You’re on the right track, Dean. Good to meet you” she clapped him on the shoulder.

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked it. And please forgive any typos that are sure to be there. I'll get to them eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go get tires and then stop at the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I'm afraid but I needed to get something up.  
> And I wanted to let you know, if you didn't already, that I posted a Harkstiel timestamp (if you're into that) that's part of the series so you should find it easily. It's called "What Happened to Glenn Miller?" and even if you don't like Harkstiel I recommend you give it a glance because it introduces a potential plot point for the main story.

Unfortunately it was still a little rainy so they couldn’t put the top down on Cas’s Impala. But it ran like a dream and was a thrill to sit shotgun. Dean wondered if Cas would let him drive it—he might have to let Cas drive his Baby though as an even exchange. Still driving to Portsmouth for tires was a nice distraction from the mess that was the engine of Charlie’s Gremlin. It was basically held together with duct tape and hair ties. Charlie was a pretty cool chick and if Dean hung around long enough they could probably become friends. Her car skills though needed serious work.

Dean had leveled a look at Cas and said “Didn’t you teach her proper car maintenance?”

Cas let out a long suffering sigh “I tried. She can pump gas but that’s all that stuck. She’s good with computers though.”

Gabriel’s Bel Air on the other hand wasn’t as bad as Dean was afraid of. The front was banged in, an axel had cracked and a tire had popped off. But Cas was confident he and Dean could easily fix it in a couple of days. Dean agreed. He’d even do some work on it himself while Cas was at the station later.

Now though they were on their way to get tires for Baby.

“You guys really should get another mechanic in town” Dean said as Cas turned off onto the exit for Portsmouth.

“It certainly would be more convenient, I agree. Are you offering? The garage is still there. It would be quite easy to set up.”

“I can’t do that” was Dean’s immediate response. He was a hunter and no one besides Grandpa Henry and Sam ever suggested he take on a paying, legal career. But owning his own garage, a place where he could restore classic cars had always been a dream of his. Mom might support him but Dad and Grandpa Samuel…

Dad would come after him for sure. And even if he could open his own garage, it couldn’t be in a town filled with supernatural residents. Even if he did like Cas and Charlie. He needed to call Bobby and maybe Grandpa Henry too. Maybe Sam.

Cas hmmed and said “You can’t or you don’t want to?”

Dean stared out the window “Drop it, Cas.”

“Well the offer’s open.”

“Look even if I wanted to, I can’t make that kind of decision so soon. Now seriously, drop it.”

“All right” he pulled into the parking lot of a tire shop. “Goodyear all right with you? I need to get a new one for Gabriel as well but I think I have everything else for the Bel Air at home.”

…

“Would you like to see the station?” Castiel asked as they drove back to Freeman Cove, five tires stuffed in the backseat and trunk. “I really ought to check on that vampire but I can drop you off at the house first if you want to get started without me.”

Dean was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking carefully about it. Then he let out a small laugh “Ya know, I kinda wanna see if Hermes really put that vampire in stew.”

Castiel chuckled “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

 

The strong, pungent aroma of garlic was apparent as soon as they stepped through the door of the Station.

“The fuck?” Dean waved a hand in front of his nose “This a police station or an Italian restaurant?”

Hermes, who had been leaning back in his chair, gasped “Hey! Greeks like garlic too!”

Castiel glared at him “Hermes, you have ten seconds to explain why this place smells more garlicly than The Stinking Rose, if it were located in Gilroy.”

Hermes got to his feet “Just having a little fun with our guest.”

“Vampires aren’t actually repelled by garlic” Dean pointed out.

“I know but the stereotype amuses me. Hey, Dean, by the way. He’s back in the cells if you wanna chat with him, Cas. He refuses to give his name but when he attacked Jack last night he demanded to know where Benny was.”

“He say why?” Castiel asked.

“Nope.”

“Get rid of the garlic, Hermes and go and fetch Benny, please.”

“Sure” he snapped his fingers and the garlic smell instantly vanished. Hermes opted to use mortal means to leave the Station.

Castiel turned to Dean “Would you like some coffee?”

Dean nodded “Yeah, sure.”

Castiel led him to the break room while giving him a brief tour of the main part of the station “It’s not much but it serves us well.”

“How many officers do you have?”

“Twenty, including our volunteer reserves.”

Dean goggled at that but said nothing and accepted the mug Castiel handed him. The coffee pot was full as excepted (caffeine addict that Hermes was) and he poured some into the mug.

Dean took a sip and then asked “You guys have a fire department?”

“Yes, of course. The fire chief is a nereid.”

“A what?”

“A water nymph. Essentially she’s a Greek mermaid with the main differences being the ability to take human form and stay on land for extended periods of time. She sleeps in water though. When she told me she had a water bed I didn’t know she meant it literally.”

Dean blinked “Wait, you’ve slept with her?”

Castiel nodded “When she first came to town, yes.”

“You, uh, like women too, huh?”

“Very much so. I quite enjoy sex, Dean; gender doesn’t matter to me. What matters to me is the soul.”

Dean’s cheeks took on a pink hue and he rubbed the back of his head (a nervous gesture they had in common) “And, uh, you like the look of _my_ soul?”

Castiel regarded him intensely “Your soul is beautiful, Dean.”

Dean’s cheeks became redder “I don’t see how. I’m a screw up, Cas. I mean, I steal and…”

“You do what you must to survive as a hunter. The lives you save far outweigh your sins. And I can tell that you don’t really want to do anything illegal.”

Dean sighed wearily and looked down at his shoes “Yeah, well…” He cleared his throat and looked up “Can we talk about something else, Cas?”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel couldn’t help but be drawn into the man’s beautiful green eyes and Dean was staring into his.

“You’re eyes are a really nice blue” Dean’s voice came out in a whisper. They stared at each other for long moments, inching closer…and then the door chimed, startling them both.

Dean blinked and his eyes shifted to the left “You have a jukebox in here?”

“Of course we do” Hermes was standing at the entrance to the break room, with a disgruntled looking Benny at his side. “We’d get bored to tears otherwise. There’s also foosball” he pointed to the other end of the room where a foosball table and arcade game stood “and Marvel vs. Capcom. Though I’m thinking of switching that out with a racing game.”

Dean blinked again and shook his head with a laugh “Man, not much crime happens here does it?”

“Nope” said Hermes “but we get by. Dean, meet Benny Lafitte. Benny, meet Dean Winchester.”

Benny took a step forward and held out his hand “Nice to meet ya.”

Dean nodded and shook his hand “Cajun?”

Benny grinned “You know your accents, I’m impressed.”

“Cas saw him first Benny” Hermes put in.

Dean blushed hotly while Castiel shot Hermes a glare that might have literally killed a mortal.

Hermes wasn’t even cowed.

Benny rolled his eyes and then said to Castiel “How’s Balthazar? Charlie told me what happened.”

“He’s still a little out of it but I’m sure he would appreciate a visit from you. Be wary though, an angel under the influence can be unpredictable.”

Benny nodded “So where’s this S.O.B from my old nest?”

“In the cells” Hermes told him. “You want him brought to the interrogation room?”

“Nah, leave him locked up for now. I’ll talk to him back there. Alone, if ya’ll don’t mind.”

“Very well” Castiel said “but don’t go into the cell with him.”

“I ain’t stupid, Chief.”

“I know you’re not. Will you kill him?”

“Probably. We’ll see what he has to say first.” Benny left the room without another word and headed back to the cells.

“So Dean,” Hermes stepped up to the hunter “I met your grandfather once.”

“Which one?”

“The nice one. It was actually…”

“Hermes” Benny came striding back into the room “I cannot talk to Alexander while he’s sitting in a giant pot of stew.”

Dean chuckled “Oh man, this I gotta see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this chapter and if you check out the time stamp, please leave a comment on it. Thank you.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes calls to his mom, Bobby, and Grandpa Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot happens here I'm afraid but I was starting to feel guilty about taking so long. But I hope you like it anyway.

Dean was starting to actually like Hermes. The dude had a killer sense of humor and apparently he’d saved Grandpa Henry’s life once. Well, him and Cain (yes, the Cain).  If it hadn’t been for them the American Chapter of the Men of Letters would have been wiped out in 1958.

It had been the night Henry was going to be initiated and the other initiate was possessed by a Knight of Hell. Cain was the only one able to kill her. Hermes had helped track her down. Dean believed the story because he had heard it from Henry himself, just not the whole thing. Dean had known that Josie Sands had been possessed and the Men of Letters had been saved. Henry never mentioned by whom.

Somehow Dean had also agreed to letting Hermes give him a tour of the town the next day while Cas doing important police chief stuff.

Cas didn’t look too happy about it but agreed saying Hermes was a better tour guide than him anyway.

 

Now Dean was back at the angel’s garage going over the Bel Air and noting what needed to be addressed first. Cas had already done this last night but a second opinion never hurt. He had already washed Baby and put on her new tires and she was looking good.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge that was in the garage and leaned against Baby. He decided to take a quick break and call Bobby. Then he might just call Grandpa Henry. It was then he remembered he had left his cell phone in the backseat where he had tossed it yesterday after hanging up on his dad.

“Fuck” Dean groaned. He fished it out and yep, it needed to be recharged. He found the cord and plugged it into the nearest outlet. When the phone turned on he had several missed calls. One from his dad with no message (no surprise, Dad didn’t believe in leaving voice mails), two from Sam, three from his mom and one from Grandpa Henry.

He called his mom first.

“Dean?” she answered.

“Hey Mom.”

“Are you okay, sweetie? Your dad said you hung up on him and you haven’t been answering your phone.”

Dean sighed “Yeah, sorry about that. I left it in the car and just plugged it in. Dad pissed me off” he could tell his mother that, since Dad frequently pissed her off too. Why they were still married was beyond Dean.

Mom sighed in the long suffering way she shared with Sam “What did he say?”

“Mostly crap about last month.”

“Dean, you know that wasn’t your fault, right?”

“I know. Try getting him to see that. I’m taking a break, by the way” he had to tell someone not to send any hunts his way for a while.

“For how long?”

“Dunno. Couple of weeks, I guess.”

“All right. Be careful.”

“Always. How’s Sammy?”

“He’s good. I’ll let him know you called. He’s at a study session right now.”

“It’s Sunday.”

“You know your brother.”

“Yeah, but did he really have to take summer classes?”

“No but I think he wants an excuse not to go hunting.”

Sam had always shown a more intellectual approach to the supernatural. If he didn’t join the Men of Letters after he graduated, everyone would be surprised.

“Tell him he can call me later if he wants. He called a couple of times last night, I guess.”

“Yes, we were hoping you might answer for him.”

Probably, Dean thought, if he hadn’t forgotten his phone.

Mom sighed again “I’ll talk to your Dad, but Dean, answer if he calls you. You know how he is.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah okay.”

“Thank you. I’ll let you go. You might want to let Bobby know you’re taking a break.”

“I will.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

“I’ll talk to you later. Bye, sweetie.”

“Kay, bye.” Dean hung up. Then he called Bobby.

“Singer.”

“Hey, Bobby, it’s Dean.”

“Hey kid. Your dad called looking for you.”

“I was ignoring him.”

“That’s what I figured. What’s up?”

“I wanted to let you know I’m taking a break. I also wanted to let you know where I was but don’t tell anyone else.”

“Why?”

“I’m in Freeman Cove.”

“Ah. How’d you end up there?”

“Took a wrong turn off the freeway.” He told Bobby that he met Cas, Hermes and Gabriel and all that Cas told him. He left out the mutual attraction between him and Cas though.

“I’m glad you’re giving the town a chance, kid” Bobby said. “Not all monsters are bad. And if Castiel told you about it, it means he trusts you. To have an angel’s trust is a huge thing.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that. So, you really trust these guys?”

“Yep.”

“How’d you find out about this place?”

“Kind of a weird story. See…”he cut off when one of this other phones started ringing. “That’s the FBI line, I’ll talk to ya later, Dean.”

“Sure, later” Dean hung up. Then he called Grandpa Henry.

“Dean?”

“Hey, Grandpa.”

“Are you all right? You haven’t been answering your phone.”

“Yeah, I left it in the car last night and the battery died.”

“Ah. That’s what I suggested to you father but he insisted you were ignoring him.”

“Yeah, well. That too. He’s being an ass.”

Henry sighed wearily “What’s the problem?” He stopped trying to defend John’s attitude a long time ago.

“He’s still giving me crap about last month.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“Tell him that.”

“I’ve tried. And John knows he’s wrong but…Where did I go wrong with him?” that wasn’t the first time Henry had wondered that aloud. “I don’t understand how he ended up so much like your _other grandfather.”_ The words “other grandfather” were always said with disdain by both grandfathers. Dean was sick of it.

“You know you guys are lucky Mom and Dad didn’t recreate Romeo and Juliet.”

“I know.”

Dean sighed “Anyway, that’s not why I called. How come you never said it was Hermes and Cain who saved the Men of Letters?”

Henry was silent for a moment “How’d you find out about that?”

“You know about Freeman Cove, right?”

“Yes.”

Dean found himself telling Henry everything (except the attraction to Cas), including the job offer.

Afterwards Henry said “I think you’ve stumbled upon a great opportunity, Dean. There’s no rule about having a legitimate career and hunting at the same time.”

“I know but…”

“You don’t have to decide anything right now. Stay in town a while, get to know the residents, make some friends.”

“But if I stay here, if I get a job, Dad will come after me eventually.”

“Maybe he will, maybe he won’t. But I think he’d regret it if he caused trouble in Freeman Cove. Look, I’ll keep him off your back for a while. But Dean, you’re gonna have to stand up to him yourself at some point. You’re a grown man and under no obligation to follow your father’s rules.”

“Tell him that. He doesn’t follow yours.”

“Exactly. Quite the hypocrite isn’t he?” He sighed again, in a way that really showed his age “You know, he was very respectful before Vietnam. I wish he’d tell me what happened over there.”

“Sam thinks he has PTSD.”

“I’m sure he does. Anyway…a Man of Letters was once Mayor of Freeman Cove.”

…

 

Alexander, the vampire from Benny’s old nest refused to speak except to demand to be let go.

“I guess we could torture him” Benny said to Castiel and Hermes after an hour of getting nowhere by just talking at him.

Hermes stretched his arms over his head and said to Castiel “Do you wanna do it or should I bring in Jack? Maybe Methos?” Jack and Methos were both experts in “extreme interrogation.”

“Where is Jack anyway?” Castiel asked.

“He’ll be in later. He’s gonna try and take Ianto to lunch. The man is smitten. It’s so cute. Hey, we can have Ianto kill Alexander. The kid needs head chopping practice. Oh and he was a hunter for the British MOL, he probably knows a thing or two about torture.”

Castiel sighed “Call Jack. You know how Methos gets when he’s forced to tap into that part of himself. Ianto can join if he wants. I’ll ask Dean if he wants to watch.”

“Warriors have the weirdest foreplay” Hermes mumbled.

“What? It’s not…”Castiel stood and headed for the door “Don’t start without me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any ideas what's up with that vampire? (because I'm not 100% sure, it's why it's taking so long)  
> Think Dean will set up shop in Freeman Cove? He has at least two supporters.   
> Oh and check out the Janto timestamp "The Night Jack Met Ianto" if you want.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation of the vampire who came to town looking for Benny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter. You'd think with all the crime shows I watch I'd be fairly decent at interrogation scenes. But I don't know.  
> Also it's been awhile since I've watched either Jack Harkness or Dean interrogate someone.

“Popcorn, boys?” Hermes held out a large bucket to Dean and Ianto. “It’s cheddar bacon.”

When Cas invited him to watch the interrogation of the vampire, Dean happily agreed. It was time to take a break from car repairs anyway and he was curious to see the interrogation techniques the Freeman Cove Police Department employed. Jack Harkness was already at the station when Dean and Cas got back and Ianto Jones was with him. Introductions were made and now Dean and Ianto were standing outside the Interrogation room looking into the two-way mirror. Cas and Jack were in Cas’ office apparently going over a strategy.

Ianto lifted an eyebrow at the popcorn “No thank you.”

Dean however, grabbed a handful. The popcorn looked and smelled delicious and it was still hot.

“Aren’t you associated with the Underworld?” Ianto asked Hermes.

Dean paused in his chewing.

Hermes rolled his eyes “Accepting food from me won’t bind you to anything. What kind of BS has the MOL been feeding you? Swallow Dean, you look like a squirrel.”

Dean swallowed and shot the god a glare.

“Okay” Jack was saying as he and Cas walked in the room “I swear on my life.”

Cas just looked at him.

“Okay jeesh” Jack sighed frustratingly “I swear on my coat that I won’t go overboard.”

Cas nodded “Better.”

Jack smiled at Ianto “You ever torture anyone?”

“That was really more Mr. Ketch’s job, but I’ve done a couple.”

Dean looked at him “What in the hell do the British Men of Letters do? My grandpa couldn’t even torture a fly.”

“Oh Ianto’s not a Man of Letters” Hermes said “he’s a hunter. He was just contracted under them. The British MOL like to boss hunters around but they do pay them.”

“Not very well” Ianto muttered.

“Anyhow” Hermes continued “like all things American that were originally British, the American Chapter is quite different. Key difference is they’re more compassionate, especially after Abaddon nearly wiped them out. The British are complete dicks comparatively.”

Ianto sighed wearily “Perhaps but they care more about humans than Torchwood seems to.”

“That’s for damn sure” Jack muttered. “I had a run in with them in 1899 in when I was visiting Cardiff. That branch was run by a couple crazy bitches. I’d probably still be locked up there if Cas hadn’t rescued me and wiped their memories.”

Dean looked round at everyone in the room and felt seriously out of the loop “What the fuck is Torchwood?”

“Organization run by the Crown” Ianto explained.

“Like the Crown’s own private UNIT. Well, the branch of UNIT that deals with aliens anyway” Hermes said.

Dean blinked “There’s aliens now?”

Hermes looked at him “You didn’t seriously think Earth was the only inhabited planet in the entire universe, did you?”

Dean really didn’t know what to think about that “And what’s UNIT?” he’d heard the name but he had no idea what they did.

“United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. They handle stuff that threatens the entire planet. Terrestrial and extra-terrestrial terrorists alike.”

“I’m sure this discussion can wait” Cas held up a hand. “We have a prisoner to question.”

“Right, right” Jack stepped into the interrogation room and Cas flipped a switch on the wall which allowed them to hear what was being said.

Jack grinned predatorily at the vampire “Hi there, Alexander. It is Alexander, isn’t it? Can I call you Alex?”

Alexander just glared at him.

“Alex, I’m Captain Jack Harkness. You might remember me from last night. How are you? Sleep well? No? That’s a shame. I hear the cots are very comfortable.”

Alexander tried to cross his arms but he was chained to the table and couldn’t.

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to get out of those” Jack told him cheekily. “They were forged by Hephaestus. Heard of him? I’m sure you have. You’re Greek, aren’t you? So you know that anything forged by Hephaestus is impossible to get out of by anyone. Even if they have superhuman strength.” Jack had been pacing around the room but now he sat down across from Alexander “Alex, I gotta tell ya, I have two hunters out there just itching to kill something. You met one last night. Remember? You’re European, perhaps you’ve heard of the British Men of Letters? Well, the one you met last night used to work for them.”

There was a barely perceptible twitch in Alexander’s left eye. Only someone highly trained in spotting someone’s tells would have noticed it.

Jack nodded “I see you’re familiar. The other hunter, well, have you heard of the Winchesters?”

Dean had had no idea that it was possible for vampires to go pale. But Alexander did and he actually leaned back in his chair. Dean snorted.

Jack smirked “They have quite the reputation don’t they? Well, I’m gonna go easy on you. If you talk to me, I won’t sic the hunters on you.”

“I have nothing to say” Alexander finally spoke.

Hermes rolled his eyes “He’s been away from Greece too long, his accent’s completely faded.”

“Really?” Jack leaned forward “Then why’d you come here looking for Benny Lafitte?”

“What does it matter? You’re going to kill me anyway.”

Jack stood up “Me? Oh _I’m_ not going to kill you. I mean, someone definitely will but I won’t. Unless you cooperate that is. I might be able to put in a good word.” Jack took off his coat and draped it over his chair.

Alexander looked straight at the mirror “I don’t believe you. You have people watching from the other side of that mirror.”

“You’ve been watching your crime shows.” Jack stalked to the other side of the table and yanked the chair out from under Alexander. The vampire fell to the floor, arms still attached to the table. “You ever see that one about the vampire cop in Canada? Those vampires can grow their body parts back. Can you?”

Jack pulled the vampire to his feet, then unlocked him from the table but left him cuffed. “First thing’s first, tell me how exactly you found out Benny was in this town?” he pushed Alexander back into the chair and shoved it against the wall.

“You smell delicious and I’m famished” Alexander tried to get to his feet but Jack was faster and shackled his hands to a hook that was on the wall behind him. It was at just the right height for the vampire to be sitting with his arms above his head.

“I will ask again; how did you know Benny lived here?”

“I don’t reveal my sources.”

“What are you? A reporter?” Jack again took the chair out from under the vampire. Alexander was now sort of hanging from the wall, legs sprawled in front of him and ass a couple inches off the floor. Jack knelt in front of him, “You know, Alex” he said conversationally “I don’t think I’m in the mood for torture today. I think I’d rather watch my hunter pals at work. What do you think?” he looked at the mirror and nodded.

Cas turned to Dean and Ianto “Would two like to get him to talk?”

Hermes waved a hand and a cart covered in a cloth appeared “You’ll find whatever toys you want on here.”

Dean smirked “Sure, why not?”

Ianto nodded “Certainly.”

Dean looked at him “Good cop or bad cop?”

“I’ll follow your lead.”

The door to the interrogation room opened and Jack stepped out “All yours, boys. Enjoy.”

Dean led the way inside and Ianto wheeled the cart after him. The cart squeaked ominously.

The vampire scrambled to his feet, struggled a little and backed up against the wall.

Dean grinned at him “Alex, right? What’s up?”

Alexander showed his fangs and growled “Stay away from me, Winchester!”

Dean put a hand over his heart and pouted dramatically “You wound me, Alex. I just want to talk. But if you want to play, we can. Ianto? Let’s see what’s under the sheet.”

Ianto didn’t smile but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. He whipped the sheet off with a flourish. He picked up a machete “I suppose we’ll save this for last.”

Dean wandered over to the cart. In addition to the machete there were a couple of knives, a lighter, a thumb screw and a…was that a melon baller? And there were two things that Dean had no idea what they were. He looked at Ianto and pointed to the two items, question in his eyes.

Ianto picked up the larger one “This is a Pear of Anguish. You shove it up an orifice and” he twisted the handle and the pear shape opened up revealing sharp jagged metal bits.

Dean grimaced “And this thing?”  he picked up the smaller unknown object. It was a hollow cylinder with a button on top. Might as well talk about the instruments in front of the prisoner. Dean pressed the button and little spikes sprang up inside the cylinder.

Ianto arched an eyebrow “No idea but it looks like an Iron Maiden solely for the penis.”

Dean dropped the thing back onto the cart.

…

Benny had arrived when Dean and Ianto went into the room. “Out of curiosity” he drawled, looking at Castiel and Hermes “and I know I'm the one who first suggested torture but can’t you two read his mind?”

As one Hermes and Jack said “Where’s the fun in that?”

“I could” Castiel said “but I prefer to try getting answers the mortal way. If Dean and Ianto don’t get results I’ll read his mind before they kill him.”

“I know it’s been a few decades since I’ve been mortal but since when is torture the mortal way?”

“Uh, since always” Hermes said. “Well, okay, it’s usually the last resort for decent people. But haven’t you ever taken a history class?”

“Sure but this day and age?”

“Do you watch the news like at all?”

“Not really. It’s depressin’.”

“Well this country has been known to torture people who only might know a suspected terrorist.”

“I’m sure that’s not…”

“You were a republican when you were human weren’t you? You are from the south.”

“That’s stereotyping.”

Castiel sighed, waved a hand and cut both their voices off. Jack chuckled.

Back in the room Dean had picked up a knife and stalked closer to Alexander. “So, how did you find out Benny was here?”

Ianto sat on the table and slowly wiped a cloth up and down the machete.

Jack sighed “Look how sexy he is.” His gaze was solely on Ianto.

Castiel however was focused on Dean. He was both strong and graceful as he drew the knife along the vampire’s neck, causing a small line of blood.

“My buddy there” Dean jerked a thumb at Ianto “he’s waiting to cut your head off. Now that machete should make it nice and quick. But my dad, he once took a vampire’s head with a knife like this one.” He made another small cut.

“I’d hate to meet him in a dark alley.”

The four turned to view the newcomer in the observation room. It was a man in leather pants and a long leather coat.

Castiel sighed “Ares. What are you doing here?”

Hermes gestured wildly with his hands.

Ares arched an eyebrow “Where’s his voice?”

“He was being himself.”

“Ah. Understandable.”

Hermes crossed his arms and glared at the both of them.

“Anyway” Ares continued “That vampire in there was praying to me. That’s weird in itself as folks don’t normally pray to me and then I realized the prayer was coming from this town so I thought I’d check it out. What did he do?”

“He came to town uninvited, looking for Benny” Castiel indicated the good vampire “and he won’t tell us how he found him.” He returned his gaze to Dean.

Dean now had the knife pressed to Alexander’s left thumb “How about we see if this grows back?”

Ianto flipped the machete up into the air and caught it “Your death would be painless if you just cooperate. How did you find out Benny was here?”

Alexander just snarled “Go ahead and kill me.”

“I get that torture is a lot of fun” Ares said “but you’d save time if you’d just read his mind. Some vampire chick named Andrea told him but he doesn’t know how she knew.”

Benny paled and swayed.

Castiel caught him and returned his voice. “Isn’t Andrea…?”

“Mon Dieu” Benny leaned against the wall. “But, it can’t be, can it? She’s supposed to be dead.”

Ares yanked open the door and strode into the interrogation room. “I’m not going to save you, Alexander.”

Castiel followed him in. “Dean, Ianto, this is Ares, Greek God of War. Apparently Alexander was praying to him.”

Alexander’s mouth dropped open “But…”

“Hey! Being the god of war doesn’t make me evil. I only support killing those who deserve it. Anyway, go ahead and kill him however you want. Apparently his nest wants some kind of revenge against Benny. And he really doesn’t know how Andrea knew where Benny was.”

Benny rushed into the room, fangs drawn and he pulled Alexander to his feet “You tell me about Andrea! She’s dead!”

Alexander laughed darkly “No she is like us and she wants you dead.”

Benny grabbed the machete and in the next instant Alexander’s head was rolling across the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ares looks like Ares from Hercules and Xena. Just so you know.  
> Also, any ideas on how exactly Benny ended up in Freeman Cove? I'm thinking of a time stamp. And this issue with Benny's old nest isn't the main problem. Or is it related to it? Hmmm... I guess we'll see.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and Pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!  
> I have home internet again! So hopefully updates will be closer together. Wish me inspiration!
> 
> With this chapter, somehow a pizza discussion happened and someone decided to invite himself to the story when I didn't originally plan on it.

 

Benny took a shuddering breath and dropped the machete to the floor “I’m sorry, Chief, I shouldn’ta done that. He coulda had more information.”

“It’s all right, Benny” Castiel told him. “I’m sure many of us would have done the same.”

“He really didn’t know much more,” Ares said. “He was just supposed to verify your location. As to why Andrea wanted you dead, she didn’t specify and he didn’t ask.”

Benny sighed wearily and slumped against the table. He ran a hand over his face “Merde.”

“Hermes” Castiel called.

Hermes stood at threshold—he wouldn’t come in as the small room was quite crowded and he was a touch claustrophobic. He rose an eyebrow.

Castiel waved a hand and returned his voice “Can you find out what precisely Andrea wants?”

“Just recon or do you want me to dish out some just desserts? I could get Gabriel in on it.”

“Your call, Benny” Castiel said.

Benny sighed again “Recon.”

“Okey-dokey” Hermes disappeared.

“Well” Ares said “if no one needs anything else, I’ll go too” and he too vanished.

Dean cleared his throat “Who’s Andrea?”

Benny groaned “I need a drink.”

…

 

They all reconvened at another bar in town called The Diving Demon. The sign made Dean both laugh and cringe in second-hand embarrassment. Once inside Benny poured them each a tall glass of whiskey.

He took a long drink before saying “Ya know how in fiction vampires can’t travel over sea ‘less they’re in their coffins? That’s a load of bull, I’m sure you’re all aware.”

“Of course,” Ianto spoke up “Bram Stoker spread a lot of the misinformation when he published Dracula. He got most of it from a very drunk and old Van Helsing.”

Dean goggled at him “Van Helsing was real?”

Ianto nodded “He was a hunter and he always liked to embellish his tales. But at the time he met Stoker, it’s now believed he had the beginning stages of Alzheimer’s.”

Jack was looking at Ianto like he was impressed “I did not know that.” He looked over at Cas “Did you know that?”

“Yes” Cas took drink and then set his glass down. “There was actually breed of vampires very much like the fictional Dracula. Van Helsing was the best hunter. And he didn’t have Alzheimer’s. His last battle left him with severe PTSD. Those vampires are extinct now or nearly so. I’m not sure.”

Ianto’s brows were furrowed “Do the Men of Letters know about them?”

“Who do you think helped eradicate them? Van Helsing reported to the Men of Letters based in the Vatican.”

Dean really needed to tell Sam about all this—he’d love it.

“Remind me to tell you guys about plasmavores sometime” Jack said.

“You were saying, Benny” Cas prompted.

Benny blinked after staring at Jack a moment “Right. My old nest preferred to travel by sea. It’s also how we found our victims. We’d attack other vessels out there, have some dinner and take their valuables.”

Dean cocked his head “You were vampirates?”

“What?”

“Vampire pirates. Vampirates. It’s like the third thing you say.”

Benny, Cas, and Jack all said “No it isn’t.”

“I have to agree with Dean” Ianto said.

Benny rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “Kids”, and then continued like he wasn’t interrupted “I met Andrea when I’d been a vampire for about thirty years. My nest commandeered her daddy’s yacht. We took some live prisoners onto our own boat to store in the Pantry. Well, that’s what we called the Brig anyway.”

It was a pretty typical story to Dean. Vampire meets girl. Vampire falls in love with girl. Vampire and girl escape and run away. But instead of a happy ending, vampire’s family tracks them down and attacks. For some reason Benny was left alive but when he woke up all that was left of Andrea was some of her hair and too much of her blood.

“But why would she want to kill you?” Jack asked.

“How the hell should I know?! Maybe I didn’t fight hard enough for her or…” Benny went silent and his eyes widened. He swallowed “But I think I know how they must have found out where I was. I went to Boston with Balthazar last week. Someone from the nest must have seen me. But it was so packed where we went I couldn’t tell anyone was watching.”

“Where did you go?”

And that was when Dean learned that vampires could blush.

Benny swallowed the rest of his drink “It don’t matter.”

“’Cos I think I heard Balthazar say something about checking out that new club in the South-End…”

“I _said_ it don’t matter” Benny growled and stalked out of the bar.

“Something I said?”

Cas groaned “I’d slap the back of your head but I’m afraid it’d fly off with how irritated I am with you. You know very well not to comment about anything when either Benny or Balthazar talks about each other. They are not there yet. At least that’s what Gabriel keeps saying.” He got to his feet “Dean, may I buy you dinner before we get back to the car?”

Dean was slightly taken aback at the change in subject (he kinda wanted to hear more about Benny and Balthazar) but he recovered quickly and also got to his feet “Yeah, sure. I’m starving.”

“Cas hates hyperbole” Jack put in with a wicked smirk.

“You can’t assume he’s being hyperbolic” Ianto told him. “Hunters don’t make much money, especially freelancers. I’ve been starving and I actually got paid. It isn’t pleasant.”

Instead of looking insulted of being spoken to like that Jack just looked enchanted.

Dean wasn’t sure what hyperbole even meant so he just said “Thanks Ianto” and followed Cas out the door.

 

 

“So where are we going?” Dean asked him once they were outside.

 Cas shrugged  “I hadn’t really thought of it. Is there anything in particular that you’re in the mood for?”

“Other than the bars and café, where else serves food around here?”

 “Do you like pizza?”

“Love it.” Who the fuck didn’t? Psychopaths, that’s who.

Cas smiled “Then I know just the place.”

The place Cas took was on the edge of town and right across the street from the cemetery. The building itself looked like it used to be a Pizza Hut. The sign said Pizza Wars.

Dean glanced at the cemetery “Not the most appetizing view.”

“True” Cas nodded “but well worth it, I assure you.” They got out of the car.

“What kind of pizza do they have?” Dean asked.

“All sorts. Classic Italian, New York, Chicago, Detroit, California, Canadian. Anything you can think of, they’ll make it.”

“What’s your favorite?”

Cas laughed “I don’t take sides in the pizza wars. Too stressful.”

Dean nodded “I can understand that. Dad likes Chicago Deep Dish and Mom’s partial to New York.”

“And they’re still married?”

Dean had to chuckle “It helps that Mom’s not actually from New York but Dad was born in Illinois. Sam likes veggies on thin crust. Says it’s healthier or some shit.”

“And you?”

“Meat. Crust doesn’t matter.”

“You might like the Heart Attack then.” They headed for the door.

“Just no pineapple. That’s just wrong.”

Cas laughed heartily “I swear I’ll never understand this anti-pineapple propaganda. I find it adds a nice balance to the acidity of the tomato sauce. Tell me Dean, have you ever tried it?”

“Well no” Dean admitted.

“Hmm, I find that to be true of most people who are against it.”

“It’s just weird, okay.”

“I believe that’s what man first thought of the wheel.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Oh come on, that’s not even the same thing. Next you’ll tell you like anchovies on your pizza.”

Cas pulled a face “Now, that’s the work of the devil himself. Whoever first got those to sell must have made a Crossroads Deal.”

Dean hadn’t laughed this much in a long time. He really was enjoying the angel’s company. His gaze landed on a sweet white Cadillac. “Who owns that?”

“The owner” Cas held the door open for him.

The place wasn’t crowded but then it was a Sunday. A cute girl with black hair stood at the hostess podium and two men sat at a table with a deep dish between them. One dude was short and kinda squirrelly looking while the other one made Dean think of Ichabod Crane.

The hostess smiled “Hello Chief.”

“Good afternoon, Tessa. This is Dean.”

“Welcome to Pizza Wars, Dean. Would you like a menu?”

“Sure, thanks.”

Tessa picked up a menu from the stand next to her and asked “Usual table, Chief?”

“Please.”

Cas and Dean followed her to a table next to the two dudes and she set the menu down. “Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“Beer, please” Cas said. “Dean?”

“Yeah, same.”

“Be right back.”

The smaller dude smiled and waved “Hi Castiel.”

“Hello Chuck. Hello Sir” Cas nodded to the other dude. “Dean, this is our mayor, Chuck Shurley and this is Mr. Thanathos, the owner of this fine establishment as well as the cemetery caretaker.”

For some reason, that didn’t surprise Dean in the slightest.

Chuck shook Dean’s hand vigorously “Sure is nice to meet you, Dean. Thank you for giving our town a chance.” At both Dean and Cas’s looks, Chuck added “Gabriel told me earlier that Dean was staying awhile.”

“Oh, of course” Cas sat down and Dean followed suit.

He picked up his menu “You don’t need one?” he asked.

Cas shook his head. “I figure we could share a large, if that’s all right.”

Dean nodded “No problem”. He scanned the menu, looking for a description of the Heart Attack. It was on a thick crust, probably so all the toppings wouldn’t droop off. It had pepperoni, sausage, ham and bacon, plus three kinds off cheese. AND a bacon-mozzarella stuffed crust. “I want to try the Heart Attack.”

“Are we in agreement?” Tessa came back with their beers.

“Yes, Tessa, thank you” Cas said.

Chuck stood up suddenly “It was nice chatting with you, Mr. Thanatos but I have to run.”

Thanatos nodded “Of course, Chuck.”

Without another word Chuck scurried towards the back of the restaurant.

Just then the front door opened and a smoking hot woman in heels walked in. She had honey blonde hair, would be tall even without the heels and was dressed like she’d be a shark in the courtroom. “Castiel!” she smiled glided over to them “I saw your car as I was driving in.” She put her hands on Cas’s shoulders and kissed his cheeks. “Who’s your pretty friend?” she eyed Dean up and down.

Cas looked like he was constipated before finally sighing and saying “Hello Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who Thanatos is? I think it's fairly obvious. Now how about this woman that Cas just called mother? I know I mentioned her before. But do you know who she's based on?  
> Oh and what's up with Benny and Balthazar?


	11. MESSAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but important message.

Hey friends,

I'm sorry if you were excited when you saw the notification but I need your advice.

I think I made this story more complicated than it needs to be and I'm not happy with it. It was supposed to be mainly about Dean and Cas. So why did I bring in issues from Benny's old nest? And why did I add so many characters from other TV shows? Add to that, I'm kind of tired of canon verse fics. I really want to write an actual complete AU one of these days.

So I don't know where to go from here. Maybe re write this with only SPN characters eventually. I don't know. I do know that I need to take a break from even reading fan fiction for a while. I have to focus on some real life stuff and fan fiction distracts me. I feel bad about it but I've got to put on my own oxygen mask first as they say.

If I do eventually post another story on here, it will be complete first. None of this WIP stuff as that's too stressful for me. The same goes if I redo this story.

So please let me know what you think. Should I take away the characters from other shows? Or should I continue from where we left off but with more Destiel focus? Either way, this will be complete if I decide to post more. I want to, of course, because I like the original idea. I really do.

So wish me luck.

Thank you,

Wingsandcoffee

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see more? If so, would you like to stay in Cas' POV or delve into Dean's? Would you like to see the POV of other characters? Do you like who's in the town council?  
> Oh and Sam will likely show up at some point. But I don't know if or who I'll pair him with yet. And I MIGHT up the rating eventually. I will also add more tags as they make themselves known.  
> Also, let's play spot the references.  
> One final thing. DO NO tell me anything about season 13. I'm not watching it and won't do so till it's over. Thank you.


End file.
